FanFic Birthday
by Mrs Kim siFujoshi
Summary: selamat ulangtahun Tao Di-di *tiupTerompet / semoga makin imut aja, makin ahli wushu nya, makin mesra ajja ma pandamu *menjauhkan sipervert Kakek Naga,dan jangan sampai kamu diapa-apain kakek Naga ne Adek gue sayang #disemburKakekNaga / M nih, dan vanila saya gagal *mrengut / DLDR and RnR nya jangan lupa :)
1. Chapter 1

**Mrs Kim siFujoshi**

**Present**

**~ My beloved Changdola ~**

**Cast : Yunho!seme x Changmin!uke**

**Genre : romance, fluffff**

**Rated : T**

**Special for Yunho b'day ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_5 februari_**

" Huftt,,,," Yunho menghela nafas panjang.

Entah sudah berapa kali dalam sehari ini, Leader DBSK itu membuang keberuntungannya. Sengaja mengacam manejernya untuk memberinya libur 2 hari, tapi sang kekasih hati, belahan jiwanya, malah memanfaatkan liburnya untuk menamatkan game terbaru yang kemarin dibelinya bersama Kyuhyun.

" Yak!"

" Aish!"

" Yess!"

Kurang lebih itulah yang didengar Yunho dari ruang TV didormnya. Changmin mengundang Kyuhyun kedorm untuk memainkan game mereka. Sudah sejak pukul 9 Kyuhyun datang dan sampai sekarang pukul 3 sore Kyuhyun belum pulang. Otomatis, Yunho gak bisa donk mesra-mesraan ma Niichan. Kekekeeee *evilaugh

Dan sejak kedatangan Kyuhyun pula, wajah Yunho cemberut dengan tidak imutnya dan menatap Kyuhyun tajam. Yang tentu saja gak bakal ngaruh. *poorYun-chan

**FINAL LEVEL !**

Wajah Yunho agak lega melihat tulisan dilayar TV nya. Berdoa semoga Changmin menang dan Kyuhyun cepat pulang.

**.**

**.**

" Hyun!" teriak Changmin. Memanggil Yunho didapur.

" Ne. Wae?" Yunho berjalan pelan menghampiri Changmin. Masih ada Kyuhyun.

" Aku mau keluar sebentar bersama Kyunnie ne." Yunho belum menjawab, Changmin sudah melesat membuka pintu dorm dan menyeret Kyuhyun pergi. Meninggalkan Yunho yang kedip – kedip shock dan berubah menjadi sosoknya yang penuh amarah. Siap meledakan dorm kalau saja iklan Gery Chocolatos yang dia bintangi ma Changmin gak muncul di TV. *slapped

**.**

**.**

** Nine bakery**

" Kau yakin mau yang ini?" tanya Kyuhyun. Mengomentari kue yang dipilih Changmin.

" Memang mau yang mana lagi? Ini sudah yang paling kecil dan yang paling simple. Kau tidak tahu ya kalau dia tidak suka makanan manis?" balas Changmin.

" Memang tidak. Aku punya banyak pekerjaan yang lebih penting daripada hanya sekedar membaca profilnya." Balas Kyuhyun tak kalah sengitnya.

Changmin meliriknya sebal dan mendengus keras. Melihatnya, sifat jail Kyuhyun kumat.

" Tapi kalau makanannya semanis dirimu, dia pasti memakannya dengan lahap." Kyuhyun memamerkan smirk mesumnya.

Tambah lebar, melihat pipi dan telinga teman evilnya itu memerah. Semerah kostum Sinterklass (?)

" Hahahaaahaaa,," Tertawa nista Kyuhyun membuat Changmin jengkel. Kaki jenjangnya menendang tulang kering Kyuhyun keras.

" Hahahaa,,, Aawwwww!" Kyuhyun mengangkat sebelah kakinya. Mengusapnya untuk menghilangkan rasa sakitnya.

" Yah! Shim Changmin!" teriak Kyuhyun. Changmin berlalu meninggalkannya. Membawa kue dengan sugar icing warna hijau. Favorit'nya'.

**.**

**.**

Setelah mendapat kuenya, Changmin dan Kyuhyun mencari toko Boy Stuf. Mencari 'sesuatu' untuknya. Something special yang akan mengingatkan dia pada Changmin.

" Bracelete?" Changmin menggeleng.

" Ring?" Kyuhyun mencoba memberi alternatif.

" Harusnya dia yang memberiku cincin." Jawab Changmin.

" Baiklah. Aku akan bilang padanya untuk memberi cincin tanggal 18 besok." Ceplos Kyuhyun.

" Awas saja kalau kau berani. Aku akan bilang pada Si Kuda Jingkrak kalau kau akan menyerahkan keperawanan butt mu tanggal 18 April besok." Balas Changmin.

" Yah!" Kyuhyu menggembungkan pipinya. Membuat jiwa seme Changmin perlahan bangkit.

#plakkk *maaf maaf *nyengir kuda

Manik mata Changmin menangkap untaian necklace yang menawan hatinya. Dilihat makin dekat, necklace itu makin cantik. Makin yakin kalau itu sesuai dengan selera'nya'. Senyum angelicnya – Niichan kan evil yang terperangkap dalam tubuh angel (?) – mengembang saat jemarinya meraih necklace tersebut. Memberinya getaran aneh. Menyukainya.

Changmin membawanya kekasir. Menghiraukan Kyuhyun yang sedang menatap aneh (?) couple bracelete. Setelah Changmin menerima bungkusannya, dihampirinya Kyuhyun.

" Ambil saja. Bilang pada si kuda kalau kau sangat mencintainya." Changmin menyeringai senang. Membalas Kyuhyun.

" Si kuda punya nama Pabo!" dengan pipi merah padam, Kyuhyun menyambar couple bracelete itu. mengacuhkan Changmin yang menertawainya.

**.**

**.**

** basement The Sharp Star City Apartment**

Audi hitam Kyuhyun terparkir manis disudut basement. Disebelah lamborghini biru milik Eunhyuk. Setelah merapikan kotak kue dan giftnya didalam ransel, Changmin berjalan tenang. 'semoga kue nya tidak rusak. Semoga Hyung sudah tidur.' Batin Changmin.

ChangKyu berpisah dilift. Changmin memasuki lift yang akan mengantarnya kegedung B, sedangkan Kyuhyun masuk lift kegedung C.

Menekan angka 10 dan menunggu tenang lift yang melaju naik. Penyamarannya sudah dilepas. Sudah tersimpan rapi disisi lain ranselnya. Senyum kecilnya tak mau berhenti mengembang. Bahkan hingga dia memasuki password dormnya.

Tapi setelah membuka pintu dan menemukan hyung tercintanya menyambutnya dengan muka masam dan kedua tangan bersedekap didada, senyum kecil Changmin tergantikan dengan raut heran. Mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Dengan ekspresi "ada apa?" nya.

Yunho tambah jengkel. Dengan sebelah kaki yang dihentakan dia masuk kamar dan membanting pintunya. 'itukan gaya gue?' batin Changmin. Heran.

Mengerti. Mungkin. Changmin kedapur. Melirik jam diatas foto terbaru mereka.

11:23 PM

" Sebentar lagi." Gumam Changmin.

Mengerling pada pintu kamarnya dan Yunho. Memastikan Yunho masih didalam. Changmin mengeluarkan kuenya dan menyimpannya dikulkas. Memasukan bingkisan kadonya kedalam saku hoodie nya. Setelah rapi, Changmin menghampiri Yunho. Membuka pelan pintu putih itu.

Menemukan Yunho yang duduk menyandar diatas king size bednya. Tetap dengan kedua tangan yang bersedekap. Changmin masuk dan menutup pintunya kembali. Menghampiri Yunho dengan senyum jailnya. Yunho yang melihatnya bertambah jengkel dan memalingkan wajahnya. menatap dinding kaca. Window sit favoritnya dan Changmin.

Changmin tidak habis akal. Setelah melepas sandal rumahnya, Changmin naik perlahan keranjang. Dari samping kanan Yunho. Berjalan dengan lututnya. Mengambil tempat dipangkuan Yunho. Kedua lengannya cuek mengalung pada leher Yunho. Menyandarkan kepala dibahu kokoh Yunho.

Yunho tidak menolak dan tidak membalasnya. Dibiarkannya Changmin memeluknya. Dia masih bertahan pada ngambeknya. Tangan Yunho yang dirasa mengganggu pelukannya, Changmin singkirkan pelan. Yunho menurut.

Changmin terkekeh geli melihat Leadernya masih ngambek. Tahu kelemahan Yunho, Changmin menangkupkan telapak lebarnya pada wajah mungil Yunho. Memakasanya menatap mata bambi favorit Yunho.

Yunho mendengus. Menyerah. Ah tidak. Mengalah. Selalu begitu. Tidak pernah bisa menang melawan sinar laser dari mata bambi Changmin.

Sadar Yunho sudah selesai, Changmin mendaratkan kecupan manisnya pada bibir hati Yunho. Hanya kecupan. Khas Changmin. Dan Yunho menyukainya.

Cup!

Kedua lengan kekar Yunho membawa tubuh ramping Changmin dalam pelukan hangatnya. Posesif lebih tepatnya. Menghirup dalam aroma Changmin yang seharian ini belum dirasanya. Mengusap sayang punggung Changmin. Menyalurkan segenap cinta dalam hidupnya.

**.**

**.**

Manik mata Changmin melirik jam dimeja nakas. 12:42 PM. Larut dalam keheningan yang menyenangkan, mereka tetap pada posisi saling berpelukan dengan Changmin dipangkuan Yunho, lama.

Saat menit angka 2 berganti menjadi 3, yang artinya jam 12:43 PM, Changmin berbisik mesra dibahu Yunho.

" Saeng il chukae hamnida, Hyungie. Saranghae."

Satu kalimat yang mereka sepakati akan saling terucap setian tahunnya setiap tanggal 6 dan 18 februari. Dan tepat di jam mereka lahir.

" Nado saranghae, My beloved Changdola." Balas Yunho.

Changmin yakin, bibir hati Yunho sedang tersenyum lembut. Changmin melepas pelukannya. Saling tersenyum lembut. Mata saling manatap dengan penuh cinta.

Changmin mengambil kadonya. Yunho mengangkat alisnya. Mengambilnya. Membuka kotak kecil panjang dengan wallpaper bintang dan hati. Tersenyum senang melihat isinya.

" kau suka?" Tanya Changmin ketika Yunho mengangkat necklace dengan bandul salib, bintang dan love. 3 lambang favoritnya dan Yunho.

" Tentu. Couple?" Changmin mengangguk. " Wow, how cute are you?" goda Yunho.

Changmin tersenyum malu-malu kucing. Yunho terkekeh senang.

" Kau membuatku jatuh cinta untuk yang kesekian ribu kalinya, Changdola." Bisik Yunho. Membuat rona Changmin sampai pada telinganya.

Yunho mengambil punya satu dan memasangkannya pada leher jenjang Changmin. Changmin pun mengambil yang lainnya dan memasangkan pada lehet Yunho. Sebelum Changmin menjauh, Yunho meraih tengkuk Changmin dan mendaratkan deepkiss khas Yunho pada bibir manis Changmin.

" Saranghae." Bisik Yunho disela – sela lidahnya menginvasi bagian dalam bibir Changmin.

" Nado,, hhh,, Saranghae hhh,," Jawab Changmin. Terengah.

**_the end_**

**#Happy28thYunho**

**.**

**.**

**Mianhae #deepbow**

**Mengabaikan 3 FF yang masih 76% dan malah membuat FF special b'day 45 menit jadi ini.**

**Heheheeeee**

**Peaceeeeee *nyengirGJ**

**#tossBarengNiichan**


	2. changmin bday

**Mrs Kim siFujoshi**

**Present**

**~ Fafict Birthday ~**

**Min-Day**

**Cast : Yunho!seme Changmin!uke**

**Genre : romantis, fluff**

**Rated : M**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning : setelah jadi langsung publish tanpa baca lagi, jadi mian kalo**

**Typo bertebaran *smile**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy *smile**

**.**

**.**

Dorm TVXQ tampak suram siang ini. yunho si Leader sedang menatap tajam Changmin, magnae tercintanya, yang sedang dengan lahapnya menyantap Wing Bucket dengan gambar Se7en dikotaknya. Yup. Changmin belinya memang diresto milik Se7en. Dan Yunho tidak akan sekesal ini seandainya saja dia tidak memergoki Se7en mencuri pandang pada Magnae-uke nya ini ketika GDA tahun lalu. *anggap saja mereka ketemu tahun lalu *nyengirGJ

Changmin yang entah polos, kayaknya gak mungkin, pura-pura polos baru mungkin, langsung iya saja mendengar kata MAKAN – GRATIS. Dan dengan sangat terpaksa Yunho menemani Changmin yang diundang ke resto Se7en ketika mereka bertemu dilokasi syuting iklan. Yunho gak mau dong membiarkan uke-nya dirayu-rayu jijai ma Se7en. *gomenne *smile

Sebenarnya kejadiannya sudah kemarin malam. Tapi, tadi pagi dan siang ini, menu makan siang Homin tidak jauh dari menu semalam. Ayam goreng tepung. Yunho yang sudah sumringah menyambut waktu istirahatnya berduaan dengan Changmin malah bete berat gara-gara Wing Bucket dan gambar narsis namja itu.

Changmin sih bukannya tidak menyadari suasana mencekam yang dihasilkan aura Yunho. Sebelum porsi makan siangnya habis, jangan harap Changmin akan menegur Yunho. Sampe rambut Taeyang gondrong juga hal itu tidak akan pernah terjadi. *poorYunho

**.**

**.**

"Kenapa sih Hyung? Daritadi kau mengeluarkan aura hitam yang lebih menyeramkan dari Yesung hyung?" Changmin akhirnya jengah juga.

"Aniya. Aku sedang ingin memakan seseorang hari ini." Jawab Yunho sambil lalu. Yang tanpa sadar ucapan ambigunya mengarahkan pikiran Changmin pada FF rated M yang dia baca beberapa hari lalu.

"Aishh. Katakan dengan jelas apa yang mengganggu pikiranmu Hyung, jangan membuatku merasa tidak berguna menjadi magnae sekaligus kekasihmu." Gerutu Changmin yang bisa didengar jelas oleh Yunho.

Well. Changmin bukan tipe uke malu-malu singa minta diserang. *tosBarengNiichan

Dan kata-kata penuh makna dari magnae jangkung didepannya berhasil mengukir senyum pada wajah beruang Yunho. Sedangkan sang tersangka masih menatap lekat semenya. Menuntut jawaban.

"Aku tidak suka kau menjalin hubungan apapun dengan namja itu." setelah mendengus sebal, Yunho menjawab jujur apa yang membuatnya sebal, diakhiri dengan dagunya menunjuk Wink Bucket dimeja makan.

"Kau cemburu hyung?" sudah pada tahu kan kalau Niichan tuh 11-12 ma Kyuhyun. Cepat tanggap. Tapi gak paham situasi.

Changmin menatap jail Yunho. Tersenyum miring. Menggoda Yunho untuk mengecup bibirnya. Tapi Yunho menahannya. Jangan sampai penyerangannya terhadap Changmin membuahkan hasil tendangan keras pada tulang keringnya. Sungguh. Gak ada keren-kerennya sama sekali.

Jadi akhirnya Yunho memasang tampang cemberutnya. Yang gak imut sama sekali. Ingat! Dia kan salah satu ultimate seme. *tosBarengYunho

Changmin terkekeh geli melihat hyungnya itu. setelah membereskan kekacauan makannya, namja jangkung manis itu mendekati Yunho. Dengan santainya – mengabaikan tinggi badannya – duduk senyaman mungkin pada pangkuan Yunho. Memeluk leher sang seme tersayang. Tersenyum manis namun juga evil. Merencanakan sesuatu dalam otak kriminalnya.

"Hyungie tenang saja." Jemari Changmin mulai bermain nakal pada tengkuk dan rambut Yunho. "Aku hanya akan mencintai Hyungie. Hanya Yunho hyung yang terlihat jelas dalam jarak pandangku." Bisik Changmin seduktif.

"Sshhhh... Jinjja?" Yunho mendesah. Menikmati sentuhan Changmin.

Changmin bergerak pelan mendekatkan wajahnya pada leher Yunho. Menjawabnya "Ne." Dengan diiringi nafas hangatnya. Menggelitik libido Yunho. Membangkitkan nafsu Yunho. Jemari Yunho bergerak refleks meremas pinggang Changmin. Menarik Changmin menempel pada tubuhnya. Berpelukan erat.

"Jangan menggoda baby, ulangtahunmu masih nanti malam. Tunggu hadiahmu." Bisik Yunho. Lidahnya bergerak nakal pada leher Changmin.

"Tapi,, ayolah Hyung hhhh..." merasakan gerakan tubuh Changmin membuat Yunho tidak tahan untuk tidak menyeringai. Telapak tangannya yang besar itu mengusap hangat punggung Changmin. Membuat Changmin makin gelisah.

"Ssshhhh... Apa yang hhh kauhh masukan dalam makananku Hyung h?"

"Sesuatu untuk menghukummu." Seiring dengan ucapannya, Yunho meremas keras bottom Changmin. Erangan nikmat tak terhindarkan dari bibir manis Changmin.

"Aaarghhhhh.. Hyungg,,, ssshhhhh.."

"Kau hanya harus menurut Changdola.." Bisik Yunho dan meremasnya lagi.

"Ssshhh,, yess,, Yunhoo.. aarghhhh,, yeahhhh..."

"Bangun baby." Perintah pertama Yunho. Changmin menurutinya meski dengan erangan kecewanya.

Changmin berdiri disamping Yunho. Yunho pun bangkit dari duduknya. Berjalan pelan menggandeng tangan Changmin. Menuju sofa diruang tengah. Ketika Yunho sudah mengambil duduknya, Changmin hendak duduk dipangkuan Yunho, tapi Yunho melarangnya.

"Duduk disana dan puaskan dirimu sendiri. Ini masih siang Baby, masih belum waktunya kau mendapatkan hadiahmu." Kata Yunho kejam. Mendapatkan tatapan tajam sekaligus sayu dari Changmin.

"Kau menolak aku akan menguncimu didorm dan meninggalkanmu hingga besok pagi. Dan untuk informasi saja, obat itu akan bertahan 24jam. semakin kau menahannya kau akan semakin tersiksa. Sekali kau melampiaskan nafsumu kau tidak akan puas dan berujung dengan memasukan apapun ke holemu." Terang Yunho dengan gamblangnya.

Changmin menyerah. Dibukanya pakaian yang dia kenakan satu per satu. Melemparkannya pada Yunho. Setelah naked, Changmin mengambil kursi tunggal diseberang Yunho. Membuka kakinya. Menaikan kedua kakinya pada masing-masing lengan kursi. Memamerkan junior tegangnya dan hole merah mudanya yang berkedut mesum.

"Kau hhh,, akan menyesal Jung Yunho,, shhhh,,," Changmin mulai memejamkan kedua matanya. Meresapi friksi nikmat yang dihasil belaian kedua tangannya.

**.**

**.**

**_3:20 PM waktu Seoul_**

**Still at dinning room **

Entah sudah berapa kali Changmin orgasme. Eh? 7x kata Yunho. Dinning room dorm DBSK begitu kentara dengan aroma seks yang dihasilkan Changmin. Cairan kental hingga yang encer menggenang di berbagai tempat. Yunho masih stay cool meski celananya sudah menggembung. Untungnya bukan celana jeans yang dia pakai. Celana santai selutut. Tanpa celana dalam. Jadi jangan heran kalau juniornya yang sudah membengkak begitu kentara diatara kedua pahanya.

Beberapa kali Yunho menggoda Changmin. Mengambil buah pisang dan mengulumnya didepan Changmin. Dengan mata beruang mesum yang dia buat sayu, seolah mengulum junior Changmin. Ketika Changmin memblow job juniornya sendiri.

"Oohhh shit, Yunho,, aaarghhhh,,, sshhhh,,, ooohhhh,," Changmin menatap Yunho lekat. Membayangkan pisang itu adalah juniornya.

"Hhhmm,," Yunho menggumam saja mendengar erangan Changmin.

"Ooooghhhhh,," Changmin mengerang panjang ketika spermanya keluar. Meski tidak sebanyak dan sekental yang pertama hingga yang ketiga.

**.**

**.**

**_5:55 PM waktu Seoul_**

**Diruang makan**

Changmin yang dalam pengaruh obat perangsang kini telah duduk bersandar pada pantry didapur dorm. Kini dengan vibrator dalam holenya. Bahkan Changmin menggerakan nya dengan liar yang keras menumbuk sweet spotnya.

Erangan dan desahannya menggema bahkan diseluruh penjuru dorm. Untungnya Yunho sudah menutup rapat pintu dan jendela.

Yunho? Dia sedang makan dengan tenang didepan Changmin. Menyiapkan tenaganya untuk Changmin malam nanti.

"Makan dulu Baby.. kau akan pingsan dan tidak mendapat hadiahmu malam nanti." Perintah Yunho lagi.

Setelah orgasmenya yang entah keberapa, Changmin turun dari pantry setelah melempar vibratornya. Berjalan pelan menuju tempat Yunho duduk. Kini Yunho menerima Changmin pada pangkuannya. Meski tubuh Changmin menggeliat mencoba mencari gesekan antara bottomnya dengan junior Yunho.

Satu suap demi satu suap nasi goreng yang dibuat Yunho masuk dalam perut Changmin. Meski hanya rasa hambar yang dirasa lidah namja yang tengah dilanda birahi tinggi itu.

**.**

**.**

**_9:55 PM waktu Seoul_**

**At bedroom**

Changmin memejamkan mata diatas tempat tidurnya dan Yunho. Vibrator dalam holenya masih bergetar dengan kekuatan medium. Dia sudah lelah hingga pingsan. Tapi juniornya masih berdiri tegak. Dan bibirnya mendesah lirih dalam tidurnya.

Yunho sedang keluar sejak pukul 7, karena dia harus menemani manajer untuk menghadiri acara yang entah apa digedung SM.

**.**

**.**

**_11:55 PM waktu Seoul_**

Yunho baru kembali dari acara yang dia hadiri. Melihat jam yang melingkar pada pergelangan tangannya membuat langkahnya makin cepat untuk segera membuka pintu dormnya. Meski dia juga harus sedikit hati-hati karena membawa kotak tart untuk ulangtahun Changmin.

Cklek.

Blam!

Pintu dorm tertutup rapat. Gelap. Dan Yunho tidak berniat menyalakan lampu. Sayup-sayup sepasang telinganya mendengar suara erangan dan desahan Changmin. Seringaian mesum segera tercetak pada wajah mesumnya.

Langkah tenangnya membawanya kedapur. Menyiapkan kue untuk Changmin. Menyalakan lilin yang sengaja dia beli banyak. Mengelilingi kue dengan diameter 25cm. Meninggalkannya dimeja makan dan melangkah menuju kamarnya.

Cklek!

"Aaahhh,, ssshhh,, oooohhh,, Yunhoo,,ssshhh,,"

Telinga Yunho mendengarnya dengan jelas. Dan dia juga melihat kalau kedua mata Changmin tertutup rapat. Yunho yakin Changmin belum menyadari kedatangannya.

Yunho melepas kaos kakinya. Jam tangannya. Jasnya. Dasinya. Membuka semua kancing kemeja putihnya. Melepas gespernya. Berjalan mendekati Changmin. Aroma seks yang begitu kentara. Sprei dan selimut yang sudah tidak karuan bentuk dan rupanya. Tubuh naked penuh peluh menggoda yang seharian ini belum dia 'sentuh'. Kedua kaki jenjang yang mengangkang lebar. Memamerkan junior yang tegang menjulang. Hole merah muda yang menghisap vibrator yang tidak lebih besar dari juniornya yang sudah menegang dibalik celananya.

Yunho berbaring pelan disamping Changmin. Mengusap lembut pipi Changmin. Changmin menoleh kaget. Menatap Yunho sayu dengan tatapan penuh nafsu.

"Jeballl.." bisik Changmin lirih. Sarat akan permohonan yang amat sangat.

"Masih pukul 11:59 Minnie." Balas Yunho dengan berbisik pula. Menggoda hidungnya pada leher Changmin. Menghirup aroma ukenya.

"Ssshhh,, jebal Hyungg sshhhh.. aku ingin junior besarmu mengisi holeku. Mengaduk perutku dengan liar. Ssshhhh,,, ooohhh Hyung..." Changmin menambah dirty talk pada permohonannya.

"sebentar lagi Baby. Sebentar lagi aku akan memenuhi hole bitchy mu dengan juniorku. Menumbuk keras sweetspotmu sampai aku puas. Sampai kau puas. Sampai kau pingsan. Aku menikmati tubuhmu sebentar lagi." Bisik Yunho menahan hasratnya untuk memperkosa Changmin.

**12:00 PM**

Yunho bangkit. Melepas kemeja dan celananya. Menyisakan celana dalamnya. Changmin menatapnya sayu penuh harap. Tapi Yunho malah melangkah keluar kamar. Mengambil kue Changmin.

"Saeng il chukae hamnida Changmin-ah, saranghae."

Dengan sebelah tangannya Yunho membawa Changmin untuk duduk.

"Aaarghhhh.." vibrator yang tadi dimainkan Changmin dalam holenya menekan masuk ketika dia duduk. Yunho mengacuhkannya.

"Tiup lilinnya baby."

Tergesa Changmin meniupnya. Menyebarkan udara dari bibirnya sembarangan diatas kue. Yunho terkekeh geli melihat ketidak-sabaran Changmin.

"Persetan dengan kue dan lilin ini Hyung,," Changmin menggeram frustasi. Menghempaskan kue yang dipegang Yunho kelantai. Hancur berantakan. Dan untungnya lilinnya mati. Hingga tidak menimbulkan kekhawatiran akan terjadi kebakaran.

"Aku mau kau hyung. Aku mau hadiahku sekarang." Changmin menarik keras lengan Yunho. Hingga menindih tubuhnya.

**.**

**.**

Yunho mengankat tubuhnya dari atas tubuh Changmin. Duduk bersandar dan melepas celana dalamnya. Changmin menatap nyalang junior Yunho yang sudah keras.

"Kemari Min.. suck my dick. Your lovely dick." Geram Yunho menahan hasratnya.

Tanpa menjawabnya Changmin merangkak pelan. Menungging didepan Yunho. Mengulum rakus junior Yunho. Memainkan lidahnya dan menghisapnya.

"Aaarghhhh,, yess,, baby,, ooohhhss.. kau begitu menyukainya eoh? Sshhhh,," jemari Yunho meremas rambut Changmin. Menekan kepala Changmin.

"Ssshhh,, oooghhh,, changmin ah ssshhh,, yess,, " punggung Yunho melengkung dengan kepala mendongak. Memejamkan matanya rapat. Merasakan hisapan penuh Changmin.

"Yess Changmin,, ssshhhh,,, kau mau minum spermaku Min-ah?" Yunho menunggu jawaban Changmin. Tapi Changmin menjawabnya dengan hisapan yang dia keraskan.

"Jawab Changmin." Geram Yunho. Menarik kepala Changmin hingga bibirnya melepas junior Yunho.

"Ahhh,, yes Hyung.. aku ingin meminumnya. Meminum sperma hangatmu." Changmin menjawabnya dengan bitch-face nya.

"Yess.. suck it." Yunho mengembalikan Changmin pada selangkangannya. Menatap nyalang punggung putih mulus Changmin. Sepasang bottom montok yang akan segera dia nikmati.

Plak!

Yunho menampar keras bottom Changmin dengan sebelah tangannya. Sedangkan sebelah tangan lainnya tetap menekan kepala Changmin. Melesakan juniornya kedalam mulut Changmin.

"Aaarghhhhh,,,Changmin-ahhhh.. ssshhhh,, yeahhhhhhh.."

Glup. Glup. Glup.

Changmin menelan habis sperma Yunho. Dan masih mengulum junior Yunho. Kini ia membasahi junior besar yang segera akan memasuki holenya yang sudah berkedut.

"Ride me, Changmin. Ambil hadiahmu." Pinta Yunho setelah mengangkat kepala Changmin.

"Penuhi hole bitchy mu dengan junior yang kau penuhi dengan salivamu ini."

Mendengar dirty talk yang dilontarkan Yunho, Changmin segera membuang vibrator yang tadinya bersarang dalam holenya. Menduduki Yunho setelah dirasa junior Yunho tepat dibawah holenya. Menhentakannya keras. Hingga rasa perih dan panas menjalari bottomnya. Tapi juga nikmat karena tepat sweetspotnya.

"Aaarghhhhh,,,"

Changmin segera menggenjot tubuhnya. Bergerak liar naik-turun diatas Yunho. Tangan Yunho meraih junior Changmin. Meremas dan mengocoknya. Seirama dengan genjotan Changmin.

"Aaarghhhh,, ssshhhh,,, oooohhh,, yess, Hyung,, so tigh,, ssshhhh ooohhh,,,"

"Come on Min-ah,, sshhhh,, ahhhss,,puaskan juniorku Min-ah.." mendengar apa yang diminta sang seme tercinta, gerakan Changmin makin cepat.

Memainkan otot-otot holenya. Memijat junior Yunho. Merasa senang mendengar geraman Yunho.

"Yess,, ooorghhhh Min-ah,, ssshhhh ooohhh,, hisap juniorku Min-ah,, holemu benar-benar nikmat Min sshhhh,," mata Yunho terpejam. Juniornya bergetar dan membesar.

Changmin yang merasakannya makin gencar menguatkan pijatan otot holenya dan menghentak makin keras. Dia sendiri merasakan nikmat pada hole dan juniornya yang dipijat keras oleh tangan hangat Yunho.

"Aaarghhh,, yess Hyung,, sshhhh aaaarggghhhh I wanna Cum.."

Changmin masih menhentak. Menahan orgasme demi untuk memuaskan Yunho. Menunggu Yunho menyemburkan cairan hangatnya dalam tubuhnya.

"Yes Min-ah, aaahhsss,, yess,, aargghhhh cumming,,,"

"Aaaghhhhhsss Hyung,,,"

"CHANGMIN-AHHHHH.."

"YUNHO HYUNGGGGG..."

Cairan Yunho memenuhi tubuh Changmin. Cairan Changmin menyembur panas pada dada Yunho hingga wajah Yunho.

**.**

**.**

"Aaarggghhhh,, hyungg,, sshhhh,, Yun hhooo aaahssss..shit ahhhh,," Changmin mengerang keras.

Junior Yunho menumbuk keras sweet spot dengan posisi doggy style. Yang mana junior Yunho bisa masuk lebih dalam dan lebih laluasa.

Plak. Plak.

Yunho menampar keras bottom Changmin. Hingga memerah.

"Aaarghhhh yesss,,, Hyunggg ssshhh, spank me more,, ssshhh,, fuck,, so tigh,," Bottom Changmin dia putar. Menambah kenikmatan untuk keduanya.

"Aaaghhhh,, menyukainya Min-ah? sshhhh.. ooohhh.. like a bitch eoh? Sshhhh,, " Yunho mengerang dengan caranya sendiri. Menikmati tubuh Changmin sepenuhnya.

**.**

**.**

"Aargggghhhh,, sshhh Hyung,, ss I wanna cum,, sshhh,, shit.. I like your big cock Yunho,, sshhhh.. fuck me,, sshhh,, harder.." teriakan Changmin begitu merdu pada indra pendengar Yunho.

"Aaarghhhsss,, be a masocist eoh? (plak) like it my bitch?"

"Yes,, yess hyung,, aarghhhhhh,,"

Changmin mengerang keras ketika sekali lagi Yunho menghentak kasar dan keras sweet spotnya. Ujung junior yang ditekan jemari Yunho membuat frustasi. Sungguh. Perutnya sudah mulas ingin orgasme.

"Aaghhhhh Hyung jeballl.. cuming..."

Yunho malah melepas tautan juniornya dan hole Changmin. Mendengar erangan kecewa Changmin membuat Yunho menyeringai dan membalik tubuh Changmin.

"Aku ingin orgasme sambil melihat wajahmu yang penuh dengan kenikmatan Shim Changmin."

Yunho mendorong tubuh Changmin. Telentang ditengah king size bednya. Changmin segera membuka lebar dan mengangkat kedua kakinya.

"Come on Hyung. Fuck me so hard.. please..."

"As your wish my bitch."

Jlebbb!

"Aaaarghhhhhh,,,"

Changmin mengangkat punggungnya dan melesakan kepalanya pada bed lembut dibawahnya.

"Ooooghhhhhhh,,,"

Yunho mengerang nikmat merasakan juniornya dipijat keras hole Changmin yang entah kenapa masih sempit. Hentakan-hentakan pelan namun kuat menumbuk sweet spot Changmin adalah style Yunho yang paling disukai Changmin. Membuat orgasme bertahan lama, bahkan kadang membawa keduanya mendapatkan multiorgasme.

"Aaarghhhhh Yunho hyungg cuming.."

"Aaarghhhh yess Changminn,,,"

Cairan masing-masing namja itu keluar bersamaan pada tempatnya masing-masing.

**.**

**.**

"Saranghae Shim Changmin." Bisik Yunho sebelum memeluk erat Changmin dan terbang kealam mimpi menyusul Changmin.

**_the end_**

**#fiuuhhhhh**

**Percaya atau enggak saya habis 2 botol 600ml air dingin *nyengir**

**.**

**Oke!**

**First,, #26thPrinceShim**

**Maaf yaa Niichan, diulangtahunmu ini saya malah menjadikanmu seperti ini *buing *buing**

**Second,, tos bareng Yunho-Niisan,,**

**Yunho-Niisan : Thanks banget yaa Aya-chan, gue puas banget ini *senyumMesum**

**Changmin-Niichan pundung dibalik selimut..**

**Third,, reviewnya pleasee ^^**


	3. Hyukjae b'day - HaeHyuk -

**Mrs Kim siFujoshi**

**Present**

**~ Fafict Birthday ~**

**Happy Birthday Lee Hyukjae**

**Cast : Donghae!seme Hyukjae!uke**

**Genre : romantis, fluff**

**Rated : T – T+**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning : setelah jadi langsung publish tanpa baca lagi, jadi mian kalo**

**Typo bertebaran *smile**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy reading *smile**

**.**

**.**

Malam ini, Seoul cukup dingin. Udara mulai tidak bersahabat. Padahal bintang-bintang dilangit sedang memperlihatkan sinar indahnya. Tapi sayang, Lee Hyukjae tidak bisa menikmati pemandangan indah langit malam ini. pasalnya dia sedang terkurung diruangan serba putih dengan aroma khas obat-obat, infus yang menancap pada lengan kirinya dan beberapa luka lebam pada beberapa bagian tubuhnya.

Ya benar. Pemuda manis yang saat ini sedang menjalani tahun kedua na di Universitas Kyunghee itu baru saja mengalami kecelakaan lalu lintas ketika bis yang ditumpanginya mengalami rem blong. Dan disinilah dia sekarang. Terisolasi dari indahnya langit malam yang menjadi favoritnya. Bukan maunya juga yang HANYA mendapat beberapa lecet pada bagian tubuhnya ini harus menginap di Rumah Sakit dan sudah 2 hari. Pasalnya sang Namjachingu yang menyatakan cinta padanya sekitar 7 bulan lalu itu agak – maaf, sangat – protective.

Tapi, tidak sepenuhnya tidak bisa melihat langit malam sih. Namjachingunya – eh? Mwo? – iya benar dia Gay. Mereka Gay. Tapi Hyukjae hanya akan menjadi Gay untuk Donghae. dan Donghae pun akan menjadi Gay hanya untuk Hyukjae.

Cklekk!

Pintu putih ruang rawatnya terbuka. Mestinya – normalnya – dijam 11 malam ini jam besuk sudah berakhir. Sudah lama berakhir. Tapi peraturan itu tidak berlaku untuk Donghae. namja yang terkenal dengan mottonya "Peraturan itu untuk dilanggar" #plakk *maaf

Cengiran khasnya tercetak ketika mendapati Hyukjae-nya tercinta menatapnya sedikit tajam. Dia masih punya malu ketika beberapa suster memarahi Donghae karena kedatangannya yang malam-malam begini.

"Selamat malam chagiya.." Donghae menghambur masuk. Memeluk tubuh Hyukjae yang masih berbaring dengan perban beberapa bagian tubuhnya.

"Aaisshhhhh.." desis Hyukjae merasakan sakit karena disentuh Donghae.

"Ahh.. Mianhae chagiyaa.. mianhae.." diberi tatapan ikan-minta-air (?) Hyukjae hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah. Kalau dia dalam keadaan sehat walafiat – amin – bisa dipastikan Donghae akan mengikuti arah gravitasi bumi dari lantai 4 gedung rumah sakit ini.

"Heheheee.. aku membawa photo malam ini untukmu." Ya benar. Donghae adalah seorang fotografer freelance dan menjadi direktur Rumah Sakit Universitas Kyunghee adalah hobinya.

Eh? Gak kebalik?

Enggak kok. Dia suka fotografi dan dengan syarat menjadi pewaris Rumah Sakit Univ Kyunghee, Donghae diijinkan mengambil beberapa pekerjaan freelance.

"Jinjja?" Eunhyuk berubah drastis. Dari yang cemberut imut menjadi antusias manis. Like a little boy with his new Lollipop *plakk

"Hheheheheee.. Yup." Donghae terkekeh sambil mengambil tempat duduk disamping Eunhyuk. Menaikan sandaran tempat tidur dan sebelah tangannya merangkul bahu Eunhyuk.

Donghae menatap penuh cinta pada Hyukjae. Kekasih yang sebenarnya sudah sejak tahun pertama pemuda manis itu menjalani kehidupan perkuliahan di Universitas Kyunghee, dan Donghae baru 7 bulan lalu berani mendekatinya.

**.**

**.**

**_kantin fakultas Sains_ **

Hyukjae dan kedua temannya, Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook, sedang menikmati ramen mereka dibangku pinggir taman tengah. Sambil sesekali mengobrol tentang proyek fisika mereka. Beberapa buku diktat Fisika dan buku catatan terbuka diatas meja. Satu lepi yang menyala agak diujung meja – agar bisa dilihat oleh ketiganya – menampilkan grafik dan penjelasannya tentang proyek mereka.

"Jadi, minggu depan sudah siap presentasikan?" tanya Ryeowook. Yang dibalas dengan anggukan sedikit malas sedikit antusias dari kedua rekannya.

"Oh ayolah Guys,," Ryeowook mendesah keras. Mengacak rambutnya sebelum menepuk bahu Hyukjae yang duduk disebelahnya. Ah, lebih tepatnya merangkul bahu Hyukjae.

"Kalau bukan ancaman mengulang semester 4, aku juga malas melakukan ini." Ryeowook malah dengan seenaknya menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Hyukjae. Mendesah lelah. Kepala Hyukjae bersandar diatas kepala Ryeowook. Kyuhyun? Sudah tepar dengan kepala yang ditumpukan diatas lengannya diatas meja yang mangkok-mangkok ramen mereka sudah diusung bibi kantin.

Tanpa mereka sadari sepasang mata menatap mereka kesal. Sepasang mata milik seorang namja yang sudah mereka kenal karena merupakan namjachingu salah satu dari 3 sahabat ini. sepasang mata yang tubuhnya mulai berjalan cepat menghampiri bangku mereka.

Brak!

Suara telapak tangan Donghae – namja yang menatap kesal tadi – menggebrak meja tepat pada belakang kepala Kyuhyun. Yang artinya tepat pada telinga Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang merasakan suara dan getaran keras pada kepala dan telinga berjengit kaget. Menatap siapapun orang dibelakangnya seram.

"Yak! Direktur Lee! Kau ingin membuatku menginap dirumah sakit atau apa, hahh!" sembur Kyuhyun dengan teriakan 4 oktaf nya. Sambil kedua tangannya mengusap masing-masing telinganya. Masih bisa dirasa Kyuhyun telingannya berdenging menyebalkan.

"Aishh,," Dengan santainya Donghae mengibaskan tangannya didepan Kyuhyun.

Selanjutnya, tangan kanannya menarik Hyukjae hingga berdiri. Mengabaikan wajah bingung kekasihnya dan Ryeong. Dan tentunya wajah murka Kyuhyun.

"Apa-apa itu tadi? Setidaknya kalau mau BRMESRAAN carilah lelaki yang lebih tampan dariku. Meski tidak akan ada sih." Ucap Donghae. sebenarnya ingin dengan nada marah dan cemburu. Tapi bagi telinga Hyukjae terdengar seperti bocah 7tahun yang mainannya direbut bocah lain. Antara kesal dan merajuk.

Hyukjae? Memutar kedua bola matanya secara imajinatif. Pasrah aja dibawa Donghae dalam pelukan namja yang mengaku tampan se-Mokpo itu. dan Ryeong, menggelengkan kepalanya. Jengah meladeni Donghae, karena memang ini bukan pertama kalinya.

**.**

**.**

**_3 April 20XX_**

Disinilah mereka sekarang. Di Villa mewah milik Donghae di pulau Nami. Sebuah villa yang kelihatannya sederhana tapi sangat berkelas dengan view panta biru yang begitu indah. Well, katakanlah sebagian pulau Nami bahkan pantainya adalah aset atas nama Lee Donghae. memang luar biasa deh aset keluarga Lee. Apalagi dengan Donghae sebagai pewaris utama dan dia sudah berjanji sehidup-semati dihadap Ibunya yang beberapa minggu lalu sudah meninggal bahwa dia hanya akan menghabiskan hidupnya bersama seorang Lee Hyukjae.

Ckckckcckk,,

Gak bakalan deh seorag Lee Hyukjae yang terkenal pelitnya itu berpaling pada Pria atau Wanita lain. Yang ada dia akan mengikat Donghae dikamar, agar tidak ada yang melirik, menggoda dan memanfaatkan sifat super ramah Lee Donghae.

**#okee, back to story# **

Crass!

Suara shower yang dinyalakan Hyukjae bersahutan dengan suara ombang yang sayup-sayup terdengar. Lewat kaca transparan, pembatas antara shower dan balkon dengan jacuzzi yang cukup untuk 2 orang.

Didalam jacuzzi sendiri ada Donghae yang berendam dengan air panas sambil menikmati pemandangan laut dengan semburat oranye, semburat langit sore. Meski dia ingin sekali menikmati pemandangan indah – super indah – tubuh kekasihnya meski dengan kaca transparan sebagai penghalangnya.

Ditunggunya dengan sabar sang Kekasih yang membersihkan sebelum menyusunya masuk kedalam jacuzzi.

**.**

**.**

Sepasang kekasih – meski mereka sesama pria – menikmati langit perubahan langit dari jingga hingga gelap dan bertabur bintang. Hyukjae menikmati dekapan hangat Donghae dari belakang. Menyandarkan punggungnya pada dada bidang Donghae. kecupan-kecupan nakal Donghae pada bahu, leher dan pelipis Hyukje, tentunya sangat dinikmati Hyukjae ditengah obrolan mereka soal merancang massa depan bersama.

"Jadi kita akan mengadopsi 3 anak? 2 lelaki dan 1 wanita?" tanya Donghae sekali lagi.

"he em." Hyukjae mengangguk imut. "Kita sama-sama anak tunggal. Aku tidak mau 'anak kita' kelak merasa kesepian seperti apa yang pernah kita rasakan." Lanjut Hyukjae dan dirasanya pelukan Donghae makin erat.

"Aku ingin anak pertama lelaki. Karena anak pertama akan mempunyai tanggung jawab yang besar. Lalu kedua wanita dan ketiga lelaki. Agar kelak dua anak lelaki kita bisa melindungi dengan baik anak wanita kita. Tidak terlalu dimanja tapi sangat dijaga. Karena dia anak kedua. Diantara kedua anak lelaki kita." Hyukjae melanjutkan panjang lebar.

"Ne. Kita akan hidup bahagia sampai Sang Maut pun akan berpikir 5X untuk memisahkan kita. Dan akhirnya di surga kita kembali akan dipertemukan dan merajut kebahagian bersama lagi sampai batas waktu yang tidak ditentukan." Bisik Donghae. so romantic.

Hyukjae mengeratkan kedua lengan Donghae didadanya. Memejamkan mata menikmati waktu yang tiap detiknya begitu berharga untuk keduanya.

**.**

**.**

**_4 April tengah malam_**

"Aaakhhhhhhh.." desahan panjang Donghae dan Hyukjae menggema didalam kamar mereka.

Menyelesaikan friksi kenikmati yang sejak beberapa jam lalu dinikmati keduanya. Donghae melepaskan dirinya dari Hyukjae, Hyukjae memiringkan tubuhnya membelakangi Donghae, Donghae memeluknya dari belakang. Memeluk tubuh Hyukjae erat dibalik selimut tebal yang menutupi tubuh polos mereka.

"Selamat Ulang Tahun Chagiya.. Aku tidak berjanji tapi Aku akan membuktikannya padamu kalau Aku, Lee Donghae, akan selalu mencintaimu. Sampai batas waktu yang tidak ditentukan." Bisik Donghae yang diakhiri dengan memberi bahu belakang Hyukjae hickey untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Hhhmmm.. Aku mencintai Hae-yaa.." Balas Hyukjae, juga dengan bisikan lembut.

Sebelah tangan Donghae melepaskan pelukannya. Terulur menyebarangi tubuh Hyukjae, membuka laci pada meja kecil disamping queen size bed yang mereka tiduri. Mengambil kotak kecil bludru warna hitam.

Ctek!

Sepasang cincin polos berkilauan diterpa sinar lampu tidur diatas meja. Berbinar memancarkan sinar sucinya sebuah ikatan yang akan mengikat mereka dihadapan Tuhan.

Hyukjae mengubah posisinya menjadi berbaring telentang. Kedua lengan Donghae mengikutinya.

"Pasangkan dijariku." Ucap Hyukjae riang. Dengan gummy smile andalannya.

Senyum riang dan bahagia Donghae pun mengiringinya ketika cincin itu melingkar manis pada jari manis Hyukjae. Dan Hyukjae juga melingkar cincin pasangannya pada jari manis Donghae.

"Ini kado terindah sepanjang hidupku. Ah ani ani.." Hyukjae menggeleng dalam pelukan Donghae, hingga rambut blonde lembut menggelitik dada dan dagu Donghae. "Kau adalah kado terindah dalam hidupku." Ralat Hyukjae.

"Ne. Aku memang diciptakan untukmu. Kau pun demikian. Diciptakan untuk melengkpiku." Balas Donghae.

Mengeratkan pelukannya sebelum suara desahan dan erangan kembali terdengar.

**_the end_ **

**#HappyHyukDay *teriakPakeToa**

**Selamat ulang tahu Lee Hyukjae-ssi**

**Semoga Si Paman Ikan makin mencintaimu, dan kalian semakin mesra *smile**

**Terima kasih untuk FF Birthday HoMin kemarin #deepbow**


	4. Siwon Bday

**Mrs Kim siFujoshi**

**Present**

**~ FanFict Birthday ~**

**For My Lover**

**Siwon Birthday**

**Cast : Choi Siwon x Cho Kyuhyun**

**Genre : Romantis, Fluff**

**Rated : T**

**.**

**.**

**Happy birthday Captain Choi *teriakPakaiToa**

**Maaf telatt *smile**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy reading!**

**.**

**.**

Disebuah toko aksesoris yang bisa dimasuki cowok maupun cewek itu – maksudnya gak terlalu pink gitu – terlihat dua orang namja manis dengan tinggi badan yang terlihat cukup jauh berbeda #plakk. Changmin, Magnae of DBSK, dan Kyuhyun, Magnae of Super Junior. Kalian pasti sangat mengenal duo Magnae Evil ini kan?

Oke oke. Cerita ini dimulai dengan prekuel dari Chapter satu FanFict Birthday ini. dimana di Chapter itu menceritakan Changmin yang mencari kado ulang tahun untuk Leader sekaligus kekasihnya. Dan untuk cerita kali ini, giliran Kyuhyun yang mencari kado ulang tahun untuk Kuda Jingkrak nya. Eh maaf untuk Sang Pangeran Tajir Choi Siwon ding. *saya diancam pakai golok ini #plakk Abaikan

**...**

Well. Meski bulan februari kemarin ketika kyuhyun menemani Changmin mencari kado untuk Yunho dan melihat Bracelet couple yang menarik hatinya tapi dia tidak mau mengambil resiko ketahuan sebelum tanggal ulangtahun sang kekasih. Entah di dorm ataupun di apartemen masing-masing mereka, Kyuhyun seperti tidak punya tempat private. Maksudku, Siwon selalu tahu apa yang coba Kyuhyun sembunyikan. Dia tahu dimana Kyuhyun menyimpan barang-barang sepele semisal sikat gigi baru ataupun celana dalam baru.

Jadi saat itu Kyuhyun tidak membeli dan menyimpannya untuk diserahkan dihari Siwon ulang tahun. Dia hanya bisa berdoa semoga belum ada yang membeli gelang itu. dan sepertinya mengikuti ajakan Siwon setiap minggu pagi ke gereja membuat Tuhan mendengar harapannya. Ketika dia dan Changmin kembali lagi ke toko itu, gelang pasangan itu masih terpajang manis dietalase. Tanpa mengelilingi toko, melihat-lihat yang lainnya, Kyuhyun langsung menyambar dan membawa gelang itu kekasir.

"Kau yakin sekali langsung menyambar gelang itu." ucap Changmin dengan mata yang menyipit.

"Kau kan tahu aku sudah mengincarnya." Jawab Kyuhyun enteng ketika mereka menunggu mbak kasirnya membungkus manis gelang itu. dan Changmin hanya bisa mengangkat bahu. Toh itu urusan sahabatnya ini.

**.**

**.**

"Ketoko kue?" tanya Changmin. Mulai menyalaka mesin mobilnya.

"He em." Kyuhyun menganggukan kepalanya. Memasang dengan benar sabuk pengamanya.

Meluncurlah mobil Changmin menuju Nine Bakery. Toko kue favorit mereka. Membeli setidaknya cup cake untuk diletakan satu lilin diatasnya. Toh akhirnya Siwon tidak akan memakannya. Karena dia tidak suka makanan manis. Katakanlah hanya untuk sekedar acara wajib ulang tahun. Harus tiup lilin kan? Kan gak romantis kalau tiup lilinnya diatas ayam panggang. #plakk

Setelah mendapat cup cakenya, Kyuhyun dan Changmin kembali kegedung apartemen mereka. Berpisah dilift basement untuk, transportasi mereka menuju gedung A dan C.

Kyuhyun berjalan santai sepanjang koridor menuju apartemen dormnya. Tidak perlu mengendap-endap seperti maling, karena Siwon baru saja sms kalau dia akan pulang sekitar pukul 11 malam selesai syuting drama terbarunya. Jadi Kyuhyun bisa sedikit santai menyiapkan setidaknya kejutan kecil untuk kekasihnya.

Cklekkk!

Dorm lantai 11 tampak lengang. Entah pada kemana bandmate nya yang seabrek itu *digilesELF. Menyalakan lampu dan kedapur. Menyimpan cup cake dikulkas dengan pesan "Don't Eat!" dan emoticon dengan tanduk iblis yang semua member tahu kalau itu adalah tanda dari seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Dan memang ampuh untuk si tukang makan Shindong *maaf. Dia tidak berani menyentuh apapun dengan tanda emoticon tanduk iblis menyeringai itu.

Melewati ruang tengah Kyuhyun melihat jam dinding. Jam 11:05 PM. 'Seharusnya Siwon sudah sampai didorm kan?' batin Kyuhyun. Mengangkat bahunya, Kyuhyun membuka pintu kamarnya dan Sungmin. Hyung yang paling disayangnya itu sudah tertidur pulas dengan guling dipelukannya.

Tersenyum singkat dan membenahi selimut pink dengan gambar baby pig favorit Sungmin. Melepas syal dan jaketnya, Kyuhyun menggantungnya didekat ranjangnya. Mengambil handuk dan membuka lalu mengunci pintu kamar mandi didalam kamarnya dan Sungmin.

**.**

**.**

Selesai mandi, pukul 11:45 PM, Kyuhyun keluar kamarnya dengan memakai piyama. Piyama couple yang dibelikan ehm Mamah Choi ehm tentunya couple-an sama Siwon donk ya. Baru saja Kyuhyun menempelkan pantat sexy nya disofa nyaman didepan TV, pintu depan terbuka. Tidak mau repot-repot melihat, toh nanti orang itu juga masuk melewati tempat dimana Kyuhyun duduk.

Kyuhyun manyandarkan kepalanya pada punggung sofa. Memejamkan matanya ketika telinganya mendengar langkah kaki seseorang mendekat. Selanjutnya bisa dia rasakan lengan hangat orang yang sangat dikenalnya memeluk lehernya dari belakang.

"Kenapa menungguku disini, hm?" Bisik Siwon, pemuda yang memeluk Kyuhyun dari belakang. Menghirup aroma sabun vanila dari ceruk leher Kyuhyun.

"Aku baru saja selesai mandi, Hyung." Jawab Kyuhyun dengan bisikannya.

"Pantas saja aku bisa mencium wangimu dari pintu depan tadi." Siwon melanjutkan kegiatan mari-menghirup-aroma vanila-dari-leher-Kyuhyun-nya.

"Oke. Cukup. Kau bau Hyung. Mandi sana." Kyuhyun melepas pelukan lengan Siwon pada lehernya. Berdiri dari duduknya dan menyeret Siwon kekamarnya. Kamar Siwon dan Kibum dulu. *bener gak Siwon ma Kibum sekamar? #plakk

Sesampainya dikamar, Kyuhyun mendorong punggung Siwon masuk kekamar mandi setelah menyambar handuk dari lemari.

**...**

Kyuhyun berdiri didepan pintu kamar mandi. Membawa piyama seperti yang dia pakai dan tentunya ukurannya lebih besar. Dengan celana dalam disela lipatan piyama.

Tok tok tok!

"Hyung, aku bawakan piyamamu." Ucap Kyuhyun agak keras. Karena dia mendengar suara shower dari dalam.

"Masuk saja Baby. Kepala ku masih penuh busa." Balas Siwon berteriak. Supaya Kyuhyun Baby-nya bisa mendengar.

Cklekk!

Kyuhyun pun membuka pintu dan masuk. Dari balik pembatas kaca buram, bisa dilihat oleh Kyuhyun tubuh telanjang atletis Siwon yang membuatnya blushing dan terpaku.

Crashh!

Suara shower yang Siwon nyalakan membangunkan Kyuhyun dari lamunannya. Dengan tergagap Kyuhyun berbalik menatap cermin diatas washtafel. Memperhatikan wajah merahnya.

'Dasar Cho mesum!' batin Kyuhyun, mengumpat dirinya sendiri.

"Errrr, Hyung,, aku taruh disini piyamamu." Ucap Kyuhyun.

"Ah! Ne BabyKyu." Balas Siwon.

"Oke. Aku keluar." Kyuhyun langsung ngacir dan menutup pintunya sedikit keras. Tidak memperdulikan kemungkinan Siwon kaget dan heran.

**.**

**.**

Cklekk!

Tubuh Kyuhyun menegang diatas tempat tidur kekasihnya. Kembali. Bayangan tubuh telanjang Siwon kembali menguasai pikirannya. Ditambah lagi melihat piyama Siwon yang 2 kancing atasnya terbuka. Pipi hingga seluruh wajah dan telinga Kyuhyun memerah. Membuat Siwon memandangnya heran.

Kepala yang menunduk dalam dan sesekali manik mata yang melirik dirinya, membuat Siwon terkikik geli. Setelah yakin rambutnya lumayan kering, Siwon melempar handuk kecilnya sembarangan untuk kemudian merangkak naik ketempat tidurnya. Disebelah Kyuhyun. Dan langsung memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun dari samping.

"Kau kenapa Bebh?" Bisik Siwon. menghirup aroma shampoo Kyuhyun.

"Ehm ehm." Kyuhyun bergumam dan menggeleng. Menyebabkan rambutnya menggelitik wajah Siwon.

"Kenapa daritadi kau hanya menunduk, hmm? Pipi dan telingamu memerah Bebh. Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?" bisik Siwon lagi. Ini lebih seduktif. Dan Kyuhyun hanya bisa semakin memerah, semakin menunduk dan semakin mengeratkan cengkraman jemarinya pada piyama Siwon bagian pinggang.

"Hahahaahahaaa..." Senyum tertawa senang karenanya. Dan semakin mengeratkan pelukan sayangnya. #kyaaaaaa *teriak2alaFangirls

**.**

**.**

**_tepat pukul 12:00 Tengah Malam_**

Mereka masih berpelukan sayang. Karena memang selang waktu dari mereka berpelukan dan tengah malam hanya 3 menit saja. #plakk

Kepala Kyuhyun mendongak. Menatap Siwon penuh cinta dan tersenyum manis.

"Selamat Ulangtahun." Ucap Kyuhyun.

Siwon mengeluarkan senyum dimplenya. "Terimakasih Baby." Mengecup kening Kyuhyun. Lama.

Turun ke kedua mata Kyuhyun. Kedua pipi Kyuhyun. Hidung Kyuhyun. Dagu Kyuhyun. Dan berakhir dengan ciuman lembut tanpa menuntut pada bibir kyuhyun. Ketika ciuman mereka lepas, benang tipis saliva seolah mengikat keduanya.

"Mana kadoku?" bisik Siwon. Bibirnya masih didepan bibir Kyuhyun.

Sebelah tangan Kyuhyun yang sebelum merangkul leher Siwon, perlahan turun. Masuk dalam kantong piyamanya yang cukup besar. Sedikit gemetar – akibat dari ciuman Siwon – Kyuhyun mengambil kotak kadonya dan menyerahkannya pada Siwon.

Tidak mau melepaskan pelukannya pada pinggang Kyuhyun, Siwon membuka kadonya dengan sebelah tangan. Sebenarnya hanya tinggal membuka kotaknya saja kok. #plakk

"Couple?" tanya Siwon. yang diangguki Kyuhyun.

Siwon meraih satu yang warna putih tulang dan memakainya. Lalu yang warna hitam untuk dipasangkan pada pergelangan tangan Kyuhyun.

"I will always love you." Bisik Siwon mesra. Dan kembali memeluk Kyuhyun. Hingga mereka terlelap.

Mengabaikan cup cake dengan lilinnya yang hingga keesokan paginya baru ditiup.

**_the end_ **

**SELAMAT ULANGTAHUN CAPTAIN CHOI #teriak pake Toa,**

**Gak usah protes, saya memang sengaja pakai CAPSLOCK!**

**Dan ini sedikit telat yaaa,,**

**Hahahaaaa *ketawaGJ**

**Sudah baca ch1 kan?**

**Disitu Changmin-nii bilang "Aku akan memberitahu Kuda Jingkrak kalau tanggal 7 April kau akan menyerahkan keperwanan butt mu."**

**Nah. Maybe next ch *smile**

**Well...**

**Selamat Ulangtahun *smile**

**Kadonya sudah nyampe yaa?**


	5. WonKyu Anniv

**Mrs Kim siFujoshi**

**Present**

**~ FanFict Birthday ~**

**1st Anniversary**

**Cast : WonKyu**

**Genre : Romantis, Fluff**

**Rated : M**

**A/N : FF ini tercipta karena di ch1 ada typo tanggal *smile**

**Warning : Typos, BL, PWP (porn without plot)**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy Reading *smile**

**.**

**.**

Pagi ini, 18 April 20XX, Kyuhyun Super Junior terbangun dalam keadaan setengah sadar. Oke, dia sadar dia sudah bangun tapi dia bengong seketika ketika manik matanya menatap kalender diatas jam beker pororonya. Kalender kecil yang pada bulan April ditanggal 18 dilingkari dengan tanda hati menggunakan spidol pink, yang bisa diidentifikasikan spidol pink milik Sungmin.

Kini Kyuhyun duduk bersila disofa depan TV ruang tengah karena tadi Sungmin gemas dengan tingkah Magnaenya itu. dipanggil-panggil beberapa kali tidak menyahut jadinya Sungmin menyeret Kyuhyun dan mendudukannya disofa.

"Magnae kenapa?" tanya Donghae pada Sungmin.

"Entah. sejak bangun tidur dia sudah begitu." Jawab Sungmin.

"Tanggal berapa sekarang?" tanya Ryeowook tiba-tiba.

"Tanggal ..." Hyukjae melihat kalender didinding. "18." Jawabnya.

"Pantas." Gumam Heechul.

"Wae?" tanya Donghae, Hyukjae, Sungmin, dan Shindong barengan.

"Tanggal 18 April. Serius kalian tidak sadar ini hari apa?" kini Ryeowook mulai sedikit sakartis.

Sungmin menepuk jidatnya. Donghae menepuk jidat Hyukjae(?) Hyukjae menepuk pantat Donghae(?)

"Ya. Aku tahu masalahnya sekarang." Sungmin meninggalkan Kyuhyun setelah mengucapkannya. Menuju ruang makan. Ambil piring, nasi, sayur dan lauk. Menikmati sarapannya bersama Shindong dan Heechul yang sudah lebih dulu menghuni meja makan.

Donghae, Hyukjae dan Ryeowook menyusul kemudian. Well, mereka sudah tahu alasan dibalik sikap bengongnya Kyuhyun. Jadi tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan untuk Magnae mereka selain berdoa semoga Siwon tidak memperawani bottom Kyuhyun dengan brutal. #aminn

Bagaimana mereka tahu? Kalian mau tahu aja apa mau tahu banget? #plakk

Tahukan Siwon tuh selalu antusias pada hal-hal yang berbau mesum bersama Kyuhyun? Woeee, Siwon juga manusia yang punya otak mesum meski dia rajin beribadah, rajin menabung, sayang pada orangtua dan cinta mati pada kekasihnya. Jadi ketika dia mendapatkan ciuman bibir pertama dari Kyuhyun – memaksa Kyuhyun tepatnya – dan tangannya mulai bergerilya nakal pada tubuh sexy nan montok sang kekasih, Kyuhyun – untuk menyelamatkan bottomnya saat itu – terpaksa mengatakan bahwa tepat ketika 1st Anniversary mereka tanggal 18 April dia akan melakukannya dengan sukarela. Dengan atas dasar cinta. Dan Kyuhyun ingin yang spesial. Yang romantis.

Nah, Siwon heboh donk. Dia berteriak senang keliling dorm yang saat itu sedang penuh. Jadinya semua member tahu donk apa yang akan terjadi tanggal 18 April kelak.

**.**

**.**

Nah, tepat ketika suapan ketiga dari Ryeowook pada mulut Kyuhyun, pintu dorm terbuka. Disusul dengan suara nyaring nan merdu milik si cowok tampan nan tajir bermarga Choi.

"Baby Kyu aku pulang!" seru Siwon.

Sendok yang dipegang Ryeowook berhenti 1 centi didepan bibir Kyuhyun. Ryeowook menatap kaget Siwon. Kyuhyun menatap horor Siwon. Siwon? menjatuhkan ranselnya dengan wajah shock melihat Baby Kyu-nya disuapi Ryeowook.

"Yak! Kim Ryeowook! Kau pikir apa yang sedang kau lakukan?!" Seru Siwon dengan jari telunjuk menunjuk Ryeowook. Tidak sopan.

"Memang kau pikir apa? kalau tidak begini Baby Kyu-mu ini akan mati kelaparan!" Balas Ryeowook agak sensi.

Kyuhyun tersadar. Beranjak berdiri dan berlari kekamarnya dan Sungmin. Mengunci pintunya dengan nafas memburu.

Brakk! Cklek!

Siwon menatap cengo pintu kamar Kyumin. Ryeowook mendesah senang. Dengan riang dia meletakan mangkuk makannya. Terakhir, dia menjulurkan lidahnya pada Siwon dengan senyum mengejek sebelum masuk kamarnya.

"Yah!" Siwon mengetuk-ketuk pintu kamar Kyumin ganas.

"Baby buka pintunya. Kau ada janji suci denganku hari ini. baby Kyu.."

Siwon masih keukeuh menggedor kamar Kyumin dan Kyuhyun masih keukeuh meringkuk takut dibalik selimutnya.

"Tuhan, tolonglah hambamu yang masih polos nan perawan ini. jangan biarkan si Kuda Mesum itu memperawaniku dengan brutal(?) Aminn.." gumam Kyuhyun dibalik selimutnya.

Plukk! Suara kunci jatuh.

Cklek! Suara kunci dibuka dari luar.

Rupanya Siwon meminta kunci cadangan pada Sungmin yang baru selesai mencuci peralatan makan. Siwon masuk dan mengunci pintu itu kembali. Mengabaikan Sungmin dibelakangnya. Bagaimanapun juga itu kan juga kamarnya.

Siwon berjalan pelan menuju gundukan diatas kasur Kyuhyun. Duduk disamping ranjang ah, dia kini berbaring miring menghadap gundukan berlapis selimut. Merengkuh gundukan itu dalam pelukannya.

"Kalau kau setakut ini, kita bisa menundanya,BabyKyu. Aku tidak bisa melihatmu ketakutan seperti ini ketika melihatku. Aku terlalu mencintaimu." Bisik Siwon.

Kyuhyun menyingkap selimutnya. Memutar tubuhnya memeluk erat Siwon.

"Aniya. Aku tidak ingin kau ber'solo karir' tiap malam. Aku tidak mau pada akhirnya kau pergi ke bar dan membayar wanita-wanita menjijikan disana." Gumam Kyuhyun pada dada bidang Siwon.

Senyum dimple Siwon terukir tampan mendengarnya. "Kalau begitu cepat mandi dan kita keapartemenku. Aku sudah menyiapkan sesuatu yang romantis dan tidak akan pernah kau lupakan." Jawab Siwon.

**.**

**.**

**_kita langsung saja ke apartemen Si bocah Tajir_**

Ketika Siwon membuka pintu apartemennya dengan Kyuhyun shock disampingnya, senyum dimple Siwon terpajang tampan membingkai wajahnya. pasalnya apartemen yang selalu dia lihat berantakan itu kini rapi dengan amat sangat. Bahkan ada beberapa vas panjang langsing yang hanya muat satu tangkai bunga, yang diisi dengan bunga mawar merah. Satu diatas rak sepatu. Satu ditengah meja ruang tengah. Masing-masing dikanan-kiri TV LED yang menempel tembok. Satu dimeja perkakas. Satu disamping telpon.

Oh! Apa-apaan meja makan itu?

"Kau mau memberiku makan bunga?" Ucap Kyuhyun sakartis.

Oke. Meja makan bukannya dipenuhi makanan atau setidaknya candle light dinner, tapi ini malah dipenuhi kelopak bunga mawar merah dengan satu vas berisi 12 tangkai tulip kuning ditengahnya.

"Hihihiii, kalau mau silahkan." Siwon merangkul bahu Kyuhyun dari samping. "Ini belum waktunya makan BabyKyu." Bisik Siwon. "Ini waktunya aku memakanmu." Lanjut Siwon dan mengangkat Kyuhyun ala bridal menuju kamarnya.

Brak!

Membuka pintu dan menendangnya. Bukannya tertutup rapat tapi malah terbuka kembali dengan sedikit celah. Toh diapartemennya sendiri siapa yang akan mengintip?

Ranjang Siwon dipenuhi dengan kelopak mawar merah.

Siwon menurunkan tubuh Kyuhyun perlahan. Kemeja putih kekasih tersingkap dengan perut ratanya yang mengintip sexy. Siwon sendiri berbaring disampingnya. Miring menghadap Kyuhyun dengan kepala yang ditumpu sebelah tangannya. Sebelah tangannya yang lain membelai lembut sisi wajah Kyuhyun. Senyum dimple tetap terukir tampan.

"Saranghae." Bisik Siwon sebelum mengecup kening, kedua mata, pipi, hidung dan sekilas bibir Kyuhyun.

"Nado Saranghae." Balas Kyuhyun. Deepkiss pun tercipta. Kedua lengan Kyuhyun memeluk leher Siwon.

Siwon sudah beranjak keatas tubuh Kyuhyun. Jemarinya mengusap leher dan tengkuk Kyuhyun. Semakin memperdalam ciuman mereka. Erangan tertahan Kyuhyun membuat jemari Siwon tidak tahan untuk tidak membuka kancing kemeja Kyuhyun. Membukanya tergesa dan melepasnya tergesa juga. Kini tautan bibir mereka berupa kecupan-kecupan tidak sabar.

Kecupan Siwon beralih pada pipi Kyuhyun, dagu hingga leher. Terus merambat pada bahu dan dada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun sendiri kini jemarinya meremas gemas surai Siwon. memberitahu sang kekasih bahwa dia menyukai cara Siwon mengecupi tubuhnya.

"Aaghhh,, sshhh,, aghhh,," Erangan Kyuhyun makin membuat Siwon semangat.

Siwon kembali menciumi bibir Kyuhyun. Kesempatan ini digunakan Kyuhyun untuk membuka kemeja hitam Siwon. dan melemparnya seperti Siwon melempar kemejanya tadi. Mengusap punggung dan dada Siwon. entah kekuatan darimana, Kyuhyun mendorong tubuh Siwon hingga kini dia berada diatas Siwon. mengecupi bibir Siwon seperti yang dilakukan kekasihnya itu.

Leher, bahu juga dada. Bahkan Kyuhyun membuat beberapa kissmark didada Siwon. dekat dengan niple Siwon. ketika Kyuhyun sampai pada six pack Siwon yang begitu yummy #plakk, Kyuhyun menjilatnya dengan kedua matanya menatap mata Siwon yang memandangnya.

"Ssshhh,,, Aaaghhhh.. Siapa yang mengajarimu Kyuhhh?" tanya Siwon disela desahannya.

"Eeemphhhh,, Changmin meminjamkan koleksi AV nya,, ssshhh..." jawab Kyuhyun.

"Aaaghhhh,, aku haruss ssshhh berterima kasih pada Changmin nanti.. ssshhhh.." Siwon menyeringai mesum dan tiba-tiba bangkit.

Siwon duduk dan otomatis Kyuhyun terduduk dipangkuannya. "Tapi hari ini, aku yang akan memanjakanmu Kyu." Bisik Siwon dan kembali membawa Kyuhyun dalam tindihannya.

Melarikan lidahnya pada tubuh Kyuhyun. Mendengar desahan Kyuhyun yang menjadi candunya.

**.**

**.**

"Ini akan sakit. Kau mau menahannya sebentarkan BabyKyu?" bisik Siwon lembut.

Ketika kini Kyuhyun sudah mengakangkan kakinya lebar. Dan junior Siwon yang begitu errr,, menggesek man hole Kyuhyun.

"Eeerghhhh,, Hyungiee jebal.." Kyuhyun merengek. Gesekan ujung junior Siwon menggoda man holenya.

"Jebal kenapa Baby?" Siwon membelai sebelah pipi Kyuhyun. Menyeringai mesum.

"Eeenghhhh,, Hyungieehhh sshhh,, Fuck me please! Fuck me hard!" pekik Kyuhyun.

"Hei hei hei Kyu Baby, kenapa kau jadi semesum ini, hm?" Siwon memasukan ujung juniornya.

"Aaaghhhh..." Kyuhyun memekik keras.

"Aaaghhhhh Kyuhhh rilex please... ssshhhh kau mencekikku Kyuhhh... aaaghhhh... tightt.." Siwon merasakan nikmat yang amat sangat. Padahal baru ujungnya saja yang memasuki man hole Kyuhyun.

"Aaaghhhh,,, CHOI SIWON, PABO! Ini SAKIT!" Kyuhyun kini berteriak kesakitan ketika Siwon mulai menekan pinggulnya.

"Aaaaghhhh... tenang Kyuhhh,, sshhh,, aaaghhhh..."

Siwon melihatnya. Airmata Kyuhyun. Ini kedua kalinya Siwon melihatnya. Pertama ketika mereka saling mengucapkan cinta dan kini yang kedua. Siwon menahan mati-matian untuk tidak langsung melesakan juniornya. Kedua sikunya menyangga tubuhnya disamping kepala Kyuhyun. Membelai wajah Kyuhyun dengan senyum menenangkan.

"Ssshhh,, Tenang Baby Kyu,, please.. tenanglah.. kau tahu aku tidak akan menyakitimu. Prosesnya hanya sebentar. Aku mohon tenanglah. Aku tidak bisa berhenti sekarang." Bisik Siwon.

Kyuhyun mengangguk dan mulai menenangkan dirinya. Juga man holenya. Siwon lega karena junior bisa bernafas lega (?) kini mata Siwon menatap dalam mata Kyuhyun.

"Saranghae Cho Kyuhyun.." Bisik Siwon lembut penuh cinta.

"Nado saranghae Choi Siwon.." Balas Kyuhyun.

Ketika Kyuhyun begitu terlarut pada tatapan mata Siwon, Siwon menghentakan pinggulnya sekali hentak dan keras. Hingga seluruh junior woww nya menembus pertahanan man hole Kyuhyun.

"Aaaghhhhmmmphhhtt..." Siwon meredam bibir Kyuhyun dengan bibirnya. Dia bahkan rela Kyuhyun menggigit bibirnya hingga berdarah.

Ketika Kyuhyun sudah agak tenang, Siwon melepas tautan bibirnya. Cairan merah merembes dari sudut bibirnya. Perlahan kedua kelopak mata Kyuhyun terbuka dan bertemu dengan manik Siwon.

"Mianhae Hyung,," Bisik Kyuhyun lirih. Jemarinya mengusap lembut ujung bibir Siwon. siwon malah tersenyum.

"Ini tidak sebanding dengan apa yang aku lakukan terhadap keperawananmu." Siwon terkekeh melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang sudah merah padam.

"Hyungie.."

"Ne Baby Kyu?"

"Rasanya penuh dan sangat mengganjal. Punyamu benar-benar besar." Kyuhyun menggerutu lucu.

"Kau ingin aku menggerakannya? Kau sudah tahu kan apa yang akan dirasakan seorang uke ketika aku mulai menggerakan pinggulku?" Siwon menggoda Kyuhyun dengan menarik perlahan pinggulnya.

"Aaaghhhh,, Hyungieehhhhh..." Desahan Kyuhyun berefek dengan digigitnya sendiri bibir bawah Siwon.

"Ini akan nikmat Kyuhh.." dengan sebelah tangannya – tangan sebelahnya menyangga tubuh – Siwon mengambil tangan Kyuhyun untuk melingkar pada lehernya. "Jambak rambutku atau gigit lenganku kalau kau tidak kuat menahan sakitnya." Lanjut Siwon.

Jlebb!

"Aaaghhhhhh,,," Kyuhyun melengkungkan punggungnya. Ujung junior Siwon menumbuk tepat prostat Kyuhyun. Kedua tangan Kyuhyun menjambak kuat surai Siwon.

"Aaaghhhhssss,, so tight,,, Baby Kyu... sshhhh... benarkan ini akan menjadi sangat nikmat.." bisik Siwon parau.

"Yes Hyung.. aaaghhhh ini nikmat..." balas Kyuhyun.

Hari masih siang dan kamar apartemen Siwon diterangi oleh cahaya matahari yang masuk melalui gorden putih. Suara riuh sepasang kekasih serta derit ranjang memenuhi kamar. Dua tubuh lelaki yang penuh peluh diatas ranjang bergerak tak konstan untuk mencapai kenikmatan semu sesaat yang berdasarkan atas cinta.

Erangan panjang serta dua suara yang saling menyerukan nama sang kekasih mengakhiri petualangan cinta mereka siang itu.

"Haa haaa haaa,, Saranghae Kyuhh.."

"Haa haaa,, Nado saranghae Hyung.."

**_the end_**

**Yayyyy! *dilemparGerobakSate #yummy**

**Ini nih typo yang saya maksud di ch1. Harusnya tanggal 8 april – ultah Siwon – malah keketik tanggal 18 april. Yaudah saya jadikan tanggal ini sebagai tanggal anniversary mereka saja *smile**

**Gimana?**

**Hei para WKS,, suka gak?**

**Eh eh, ini sudah lumayan panjang lho yaa *kedip2barengSpongebob**

**Well, last, terimakasih banyak untuk selama ini #deepbow**


	6. ZhouRy

**Mrs Kim siFujoshi**

**Present**

**Zhoumi Birthday**

**Cast : ZhouRy**

**Genre : romance fluff, PWP**

**Rated : M ( NC21 )**

**.**

**.**

**Warning : Lemon yang kurang asem, Typo(s), Yaoi**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy reading dan maaf telat *smile**

**.**

**.**

Dapur apartemen mewah milik Zhoumi yang ditinggali dengan kekasihnya ini tampak begitu berantakan. Seorang pemuda manis dengan apron putih dengan gambar kucing hitam ditengahnya nampak sibuk menghias cake dengan butter cream wara putih. Henry, si pemuda manis, juga sudah menyiapkan potongan buah untuk menghias bagian atas cake nya. Kekasihnya kan paling suka fruit cake buatan Henry.

Tepat pukul 5 sore kue Henry selesai. Buru-buru dia menyimpannya dikulkas dan mulai menyiapkan makan malam.

**.**

**.**

**_pukul 7 malam_**

Dapur sudah bersih. Kini meja makan apartemen Zhoumi sudah Henry hias dengan dua porsi spageti, dua gelas wine, satu tangkai bunga lily putih pada vas langsing dan tak lupa fruit cake karyanya. Henry sendiri sudah tidak memakai apronnya. Dia sudah mandi, sudah manis dan sudah wangi dengan kemeja biru langit lengan panjang yang digulung sampai siku dan kaki jenjangnya dibalut dengan jeans ketat warna hitam. So sexy.

"Fiuh.." Henry menghela nafas lega melihat jam dinding. 7:18 PM yang artinya 22 menit lagi Zhoumi-ge nya pulang. Henry memutuskan untuk menunggunya diruang tengah sambil menonton TV.

**.**

**.**

**_pukul 7:33 PM_**

Zhoumi baru sampai diapartemennya. Setelah memasukan kombinasi angka untuk membuka pintu, keningnya berkerutnya. Tidak biasanya apartemennya sepi dan gelap. Errr, bukan sepi tanpa suara dan gelap gulita, tapi sepi karena TV dengan volume rendah dan cahaya mungkin hanya berasal dari dapur dan TV saja. Padahal biasanya Henry-nya tidak suka sepi dan gelap. 'Dan mana ini pelukan selama datangku' batin Zhoumi.

"Henry-ah, dimana kau Bebh?" panggil Zhoumi.

Henry yang memang mendengar suara pintu yang dibuka sengaja tidak menyambut Zhoumi seperti biasa dia lakukan. Dia malah kembali kedapur. Mengambil pita warna merah dan memakainya dikepala – seperti bandana. Menyalakan lilin diatas kue dan membawanya untuk mengejutkan Zhoumi. Henry yakin Zhoumi tidak ingat ulangtahunnya sendiri.

"Happy birthday to you Ge." Ucap Henry ketika hampir saja Zhoumi berteriak karena panggilannya tadi tidak direspon.

Kekasih blasteran China-Kanada nya ini terlihat sangat manis. Lihatlah senyum manis pada wajah manisnya yang diterangi cahaya redup dari lilin diatas kue. Lihatlah pita merah dikepalanya yang mengisyaratkan bahwa dialah kado untuk Zhoumi malam ini. eh? *smirkMesum

Zhoumi tersenyum tampan dan mendatangi Henry.

"Ucapkan doa mu dan kita tiup bersama." Lanjut Henry.

Zhoumi memejamkan matanya dan mulai berdoa. "Semoga setiap tahunnya Henry selalu mengingat ulangtahunku dan membuatkan fruit cake yang super enak. Aminn.." oke. Zhoumi mengucapkan doanya. Maksudku, serius. Dia tidak membatinnya.

Setelahnya Zhoumi tersenyum nakal dan membuka matanya. Well. Lilin yang dipasang Henry memang memenuhi pinggiran cake dengan diameter 15 cm itu. cukup besar kan? Jadi gak salah donk kalau Henry bilang "Kita tiup lilinnya bersama.."

Fiuhh..

Henry sudah akan beranjak untuk menyalakan lampu sebelum pinggangnya dipeluk Zhoumi.

"Eh? Wei Ge?" dengan raut bingung imutnya seorang Zhoumi tidak lagi bisa menahan diri.

Tapi untungnya akal sehatnya masih berjalan. Diambil kue ditangan Henry dan meminta Henry untuk tidak beranjak dari tempatnya. Selanjutnya dia berjalan menuju lemari es, menyimpan kuenya. Dilihatnya meja makan yang sudah siap dengan porsi spageti. Tapi lagi-lagi dia membawa dua piring spageti tersebut ke lemari es yang untuk menyimpan makanan siap saji.

Henry bingung memperhatikan ge-ge nya itu. ketika akan bertanya saat Zhoumi sudah didepannya tapi keburu Zhoumi mengangkat tubuhnya ala bridal.

"Ya.. Ge-ge apa-apaan ini?" pekik Henry. Bukannya meronta dia malah mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Zhoumi.

"Aku ingin hadiahku dulu Bebh." Bisik Zhoumi dengan smirk mesumnya.

Blam!

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bruk!

Zhoumi melempar tubuh ramping Henry pada ranjang mereka. Menyebabkan kekasihnya itu memekik kaget. Selanjutnya, seperti om-om mesum, Zhoumi melepas jasnya dan melemparnya sembarangan. Membuka dasinya kasar. Membuka kancing kemejanya tergesa – belum melepasnya. Membuka gesper dan kancing celananya – belum dilepas juga. Dan merangkak mendekati Henry – yang sepertinya sudah direncana bahwa memang dirinya sendirilah yang akan diberikan sebagai kado untuk Zhoumi. Entah ajaran siapa ini.

"Siapa yang mengajari seperti ini Bebh?" tanya Zhoumi dengan nada seduktifnya.

Pasalnya Henry kini sedang duduk bersimpuh dengan ekspresi erotisnya. Ditambah pita merah yang benar-benar menggairahkan Zhoumi tersebut. Uhh,, Zhoumi ingin membuka kadonya sekarang.

Henry menggeleng imut yang malah membuat gundukan celana Zhoumi makin keras.

"Aku ingin membuka hadiahku, Bebh." Zhoumi membuka tautan pita merah dikepala Henry. Membiarkan pita itu disamping mereka. Selanjutnya Zhoumi mengecup bibir Henry, hanya mengecup. Tapi Henry terlanjur membuka bibirnya dan meminta lebih.

Zhoumi terkekeh dan Henry membungkamnya dengan deepkiss yang dia pelajari secara tidak langsung dari Zhoumi. Kedua tangan meremas rambut Zhoumi dan tubuhnya bergerak agresif keatas pangkuan Zhoumi.

Zhoumi tidak melewatkan kesempatan. Tangannya memeluk protektiv pinggang Henry. Sedikit memberinya pijatan agar kekasih manisnya ini lebih bergairah lagi. Dan benar saja. Dalam ciuman yang sudah didominasi Zhoumi tersebut, Henry mendesah tertahan.

Tangan Henry mulai membuka kemeja Zhoumi. Ah melepasnya saja. Dan Zhoumi membuka kancing kemeja Henry. Melepas dan melemparnya kelantai.

Bibir Zhoumi mulai menjalar mencium dagu dan leher Henry. Sambil tangannya membuka celana Henry. Desahan dan erangan Henry menjadi penyemangat Zhoumi untuk menelanjangi kekasih manisnya itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kini pasangan kekasih – meski sesama pria – sudah telanjang. Bahkan Henry sudah membuka kakinya dengan juniornya yang berdiri angkuh. Tapi tidak kalah angkuh dengan junior Zhoumi yang sudah basah oleh salivanya.

Dengan tubuh mengkilat karena peluh, Henry berbaring telentang dengan kakinya yang terbuka lebar. Bahkan kedua tangannya menarik kedua sisi bottomnya untuk membuka holenya agar segera dipenuhi junior besar kekasih tampannya.

"Ge ge,, please, fuck harder.." bisik Henry sexy.

Zhoumi mendekat. Ujung juniornya menyentuh bibir hole Henry. Menggeseknya. Menggoda.

"Aaahhssss Ge-ge please.."

"Memohon Bebh." Bisik Zhoumi dengan suara beratnya.

"Please Ge, I want your big cock inside my hole.." pekik Henry yang sudah dibutakan nafsu.

Dan..

Jleb!

"Aaaaaghhhhh.." erangan panjang dan keras milik Henry menggema dalam kamar kedap suara tersebut.

"Uuurghhhhhh.." dibarengi dengan geraman tertahan Zhoumi yang merasakan juniornya tercekik nikmat. Karena meski mereka setiap hari tidur seranjang tapi Zhoumi jarang sekali memasuki hole Henry.

"Aaaahhhhhsss.. move ge." Pinta Henry.

Selanjutnya terdengar desahan dan erangan yang berpadu dengan derit ranjang dari dalam kamar ZhouRy. Dan seperti sudah seharusnya, erangan panjang yang saling memanggil nama kekasih tercinta menjadi pertanda berakhirnya kegiatan memadu cinta kasih sepasang namja tersebut.

**_the end_**

**Selamat ulangtahun Zhoumi-Ge *teriakPakaiToa**

**Telat woeeee #dilemparSendalReader-san**

**Heheheee,**

**Iye maaf telat dan maaf juga kalau kurang memuaskan, karena Henry-Ge nya terlalu imut**

**#alibi padahal lagi gak mood bikin *plakk**

**Heheheee *nyengirGJ**

**Yang minta MiXian, maaf yaa, saya gal dapet feel, feelnya dapetnya ZhouRy**

**Terimakasih Reader-san #deepbow**


	7. Tao bday

**Mrs Kim siFujoshi**

**Present**

**~ FanFict Birthday ~**

**Special for You**

**Cast : Wu Yifan x Huang Zitao**

**Genre : Romance, Super Fluff**

**Rated : M**

**.**

**.**

**Warning : Typo(s), EYD berantakan, Yaoi, NC**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy Reading *smile**

**.**

**.**

Cerita ini akan dimulai ketika mentari mulai menampakan sinarnya dan mengusik tidur seorang namja tampan dengan garis wajah tegas, berkulit putih dengan rambut pirang. Dan meski – secara umum – seorang yang sedang tidur akan menunjukan segala kepolosan yang dia punya, tapi tidak dengan namja ini. kesan angkuh tetap tersirat meski dia sedang memejamkan mata menyelami alam mimpi.

Maaf? Apa baru saja tadi aku mengatakan 'mengusik tidur..'? sepertinya pemuda tampan ini tidak terusik sama sekali. Dia masih pulas dibalik selimut tebalnya. Dan hanya orang itu yang bisa membangunkan si muka bantal.

Tapi sepertinya tidak dengan pagi ini. pelan kelopak pemuda pirang mengerjap hingga terbuka sempurna. Dan tidak seperti pagi-pagi sebelumnya juga, well meski kebiasaan ini baru dimulainya sejak 5 bulan yang lalu, senyum tampan nan tulus dia sunggingkan karena mendapati sesosok pemuda lain yang lebih manis dan lebih cute darinya dalam pelukan hangatnya.

Perlahan jemarinya menyusuri garis wajah si pemuda manis. Hingga sampai pada rambut diatas kening si pemuda. Menyingkapnya dan Yifan, nama pemuda tampan itu, mencium kening Tao, nama pemuda manis.

Pemuda manis yang sudah dia klaim kepemilikannya itu – nyante aje, Yifan udah mengantongi restu keluarga besar Huang kok, meski harus beradu pedang eh beradu mulut dulu dengan Nenek yang menyayangi Tao dan Kakek yang membanggakannya(Yifan). Aku belum bilang kalau mereka sepupu? Oh, oke. Yifan adalah anak dari adiknya Papa nya Tao. Makanya meski sepupu marga mereka berbeda.

Oke. Pemuda manis yang sudah dia klaim kepemilikannya itu, menggeliat kecil. Terusik dengan ciuman curian Yifan. Tapi tapi kenapa kedua lengan Tao malah makin memeluk erat pinggang Yifan? Dan kepala yang dia surukan pada dada bidang Yifan, tenang saja mereka memakai piyama lengkap kok. -_-

"Eeeughhh,," lenguhan kecil lolos dari bibir kissable Tao.

"Wake up Bebh. Kau tidak ingin menyambut mentari – meski sudah terlambat – dipagi hari yang spesial ini, hm?" bisik Yifan tepat pada telinga Tao.

kelopak dengan bulu mata lentik milik Tao mengerjap pelan sebelum terbuka dan langsung disuguhi senyum tampan dari pemuda yang mendapatkan cinta dan ciuman pertamanya sekaligus dihari yang sama. Dan Tao membalasnya dengan senyuman yang sangat Yifan sukai. Senyuman dengan binar kepolosan yang penuh cinta pada kilau manik mata Baby Panda nya itu.

"Selamat ulangtahun Sayang." Ucap Kris dan diakhir dengan kecupan manis pada ujung hidung mancung Tao.

Senyum Tao melebar. Senang. Ini adalah pengalaman ulangtahun pertamanya dengan seseorang yang dicintai dan mencintainya. Diatas ranjang pula. -_-

"Xie xie Ge." Jawab Tao. Mendaratkan kecupan singkat pada bibir Yifan. Eits, alasannya karena bibir Yifan yang bisa dijangkau Tao dalam keadaan pelukan erat itu. oke. Jadi Baby Panda kita ini masih belum tertular virus pervert si wajah mesum.

Yifan yang memang sangat menyadari kepolosan Tao, karena hal itu yang membuatnya jatuh cinta sepenuhnya pada sepupunya itu, tertawa kecil dan membawa Tao pada pelukannya.

**.**

**.**

Setelah selesai berlovey-dovey dengan Tao, dengan sangat terpaksa Yifan melepaskan pelukan Tao untuk membiarkan Tao memasak sarapan untuk mereka. Tapi tetap saja, dengan keduanya masih memakai piyama couple, Yifan dengan keras kepala memeluk pinggang kekasihnya itu dari belakang dan mengikuti gerakan Tao memasak telur dadar untuk diselipkan pada sandwich mereka.

"Gege ingin minumnya apa? kita kehabisan jus jeruk." Tanya Tao. Kedua lengannya mengeratkan pelukan lengan Yifan pada pinggangnya dan merilekskan punggungnya pada dada Yifan.

"Uuhmmm... aku ingin minum susu putih Tao." Bisik Yifan, mulai nakal.

"Eh? Gege kan berhenti minum susu sejak usia 10. Gege bilang tubuh Gege akan terus tumbuh tinggi jika Gege tidak berhenti minum susu." Ucap Tao dengan kepala yang dimiringkan. Bingung. Heran.

Yifan? Jika tangannya tidak sibuk memeluk pinggang Tao dan jemarinya tidak dimainkan sang kekasih, bisa dipastikan keningnya akan membekas cap telapak tangannya.

'Sadarlah Wu Yifan, Wu Zitao mu ini masih sangat polos. Kau harus mengajarinya perlahan.' Batin Yifan dengan innernya yang mengeluarkan tetesan keringat.

Dan seketika, tetesan keringat Yifan digantikan lampu bohlam yang menyala terang.

"Sudah lupakan. Air putih saja, biar sehat. Dan Tao-er, Gege akan memberimu kado spesial." Jawab Yifan yang diawali dengan wajah datar dan diakhiri dengan seringai mesum.

**.**

**.**

Benar saja, setelah sarapan – jangan tanya kenapa Tao tidak kekampus dan Yifan tidak kekantor karena tanggal 2 mei dan tanggal 6 november sudah Yifan klaim sebagai hari libur wajibnya – Yifan membawa Tao kekamar. Kekamar mandi didalam kamar tepatnya. Oke. Mereka belum mandi dan sebelum keluar kamar mereka hanya cuci muka dan sikat gigi saja.

"Lepas bajumu dan kita mandi bersama." Ucap Yifan tegas.

"Eh? Tapi Tao malu kalau harus melepas baju sampai telanjang didepan Yifan-ge." Ucap Tao, menunduk dengan semburat merah pada pipinya.

"Kenapa harus malu? Bukankah kita akan menikah? atau Tao-er tidak mau menikah dengan Gege?" Yifan mulai memasang wajah sok sedihnya.

"Eh? Tentu saja aku mau menikah dengan Yifan-ge." Bantah Tao. Langsung mengangkat wajahnya.

Dua telapak tangan Yifan menangkup wajah Tao,"Kalau begitu aku akan mengajarimu bagaimana caranya memberikan 'susu putih' Tao-er." Lanjut Yifan dengan smirk mesumnya.

Tao mulai mengerti apa yang diminta Yifan. Seseorang bernama Luhan pernah mengatakan tentang ini ketika Tao menceritakan padanya bahwa dia sudah punya kekasih. Dan Yifan yang melihat ketegangan pada pancaran mata Tao, mengerti kalau kekasih polosnya ini mungkin diajari seseorang tentang ini dan Tao mulai paham dengan situasi yang coba Yifan ciptakan.

Smirk mesum Yifan kembali terukir dan dengan tiba-tiba bibirnya meraup bibir Tao. Memberikan Tao ciuman yang biasa kita sebut French Kiss. Tao coba mengikuti gerakan lembut bibir Yifan. Jika bibirnya merasakan bibir Yifan mengulum bibir bawahnya, Tao akan mengulum bibir atas Yifan. Sama seperti gerakan bibir Yifan. Dan ketika lidah Yifan mulai mengetuk bibirnya, Tao membukanya. Secara insting, lidahnya menyambut lidah Yifan dalam mulutnya.

Lutut Tao mulai lemas. Lengan kekar Yifan mencengkram bokong Tao dan menekan tubuh Tao pada tubuhnya. Bisa Tao rasakan sesuatu yang keras menekan 'miliknya' yang juga mulai mengeras. Ciuman mereka pun semakin basah. Saliva keduanya bercampur dan meleleh pada sela bibir mereka. Ciuman yang kini didominasi Yifan menimbulkan bunyi kecipak yang entah bagaimana bisa menimbulkan getaran aneh pada tubuh bagian bawah Tao.

Yifan membawa lengan Tao pada leher Tao. Tao mengeri, dia mengeratkan pelukannya pada leher Yifan. Kini tangan Yifan mulai membuka satu per satu kancing piyam Tao dengan tidak sabar. Melepasnya dengan tidak sabar dan melemparnya asal. Mengusap punggung Tao sekilas demi untuk mendengar desahan tertahan dari bibir Tao yang masih dia lumat.

Selanjutnya, Yifan makin tidak sabar. Tangannya memijat bokong Tao setelah menyusup kedalam celana piyam Tao. Dan langsung saja, Yifan menarik turun celana piyama Tao bersama dengan celana dalam kekasihnya. Meloloskannya dari kaki jenjang Tao dengan dibantu kakinya.

Setelah Tao telanjang, Yifan melepas ciumannya. Deru nafas Tao menerpa wajahnya. hangat. Yifan mengecupi wajah Tao yang membuat kekasih Pandanya ini terkikik geli dan menggiring Tao mundur hingga washtafel. Melanjutkan imajinasi terliarnya, Yifan mengangkat Tao hingga kini Tao duduk diatas washtafel.

Yifan melangkah kebelakang. Memandang intens tubuh telanjang Tao yang begitu menggoda karena Tao tanpa sadar menyangga tubuhnya dengan kedua tangan disampinya yang agak kebelakang.

Pelan, Yifan membuka kancing piyamanya. Melepas dan melemparnya bersama dengan piyama Tao tadi. Dia juga melepas celana piyamanya bersama dengan celana dalamnya sekaligus. Mencuatlah kesejatian Yifan. Membuat wajah Tao merah sempurna. Dengan kedua mata yang terpaku tanpa berkedip.

Yifan melangkah pelan pada Tao. Setelah sampai didepan Tao, Yifan membuka kaki kekasinya. Denga mata yang saling mengunci. Telapak tangan Yifan mengusap seduktif paha Tao. Tubuh Tao mereponnya dengan geliatan pelan yang nampak begitu sexy pada penglihatan Yifan.

Bibir Yifan mengecupi tubuh Tao mulai dari bahu, leher dan dada. Meninggalkan jejak salivanya. Yifan tidak ingin menodai tubuh indah Tao dengan kissmark. Menurutnya hal itu tidak ada sexy-sexy nya sama sekali. Dan cara dia menandai Tao adalah dengan memasukan juniornya dalam manhole Tao dan menyemburkan sperma hangatnya didalam tubuh Tao. Oke. Kita belum sampai tahap itu Yifan-ge -_-

Sampai pada dada Tao, Yifan memainkan lidahnya pada niple merah muda kekasihnya. Menyentilnya dengan lidah dan memutari lingkar niple Tao. Erangan dan desahan sexy Tao ditambah dengan remasan yang dilakukan jemari Tao pada rambut pirangnya membuat Yifan makin lupa diri. Bibir dan lidahnya menjelajahi dada dan perut Tao dengan begitu tergesa dan tidak sabaran. Hingga sampai pada apa yang sering dia lamunkan pada imajinasi terliarnya.

Junior Tao yang lebih kecil dari miliknya yang kini mulai mengeras.

Yifan mengecupnya. Membuat Tao mengerang sexy.

"Aaaghhhh,,"

"Menyukainya Tao-er?" bisik Yifan yang entah mengapa cepat sekali kini wajahnya didepan wajah Tao.

Tao menatapnya sayu dan dilanjutkan dengan anggukan lemah. Cukup bagi Yifan untuk melanjutkannya.

**.**

**.**

Yifan membungkukan tubuh tingginya dengan siku bertumpu pada washtafel masing-masing disamping tubuh Tao. Bibirnya mengecup menggoda ujung junior Tao. Erangan frustasi dan jambakan Tao pada surainya seolah membuat Yifan mengerti untuk tidak berlama-lama menggoda kekasihnya.

Bibir Yifan membuka dan meraup junior Tao. Tanpa menyentuh dengan tangannya. Yifan mem-blowjob Tao benar-benar hanya menggunakan mulutnya.

Lidah Yifan mulai ikut berpartisipasi #plakk / melumuri junior Tao dengan saliva. Hingga Yifan merasa cukup untuk bergerak mengocoknya.

"Aaaghhhh,,, ssshhhh,,, Aaaghhhh..."Erangan Tao, Yifan gunakan untuk menyemangati mengulum junior Tao. Memberikan kenikmatan yang baru pertama kali dirasakannya. Dan Yifan bangga bahwa dialah yang menjadi yang pertama untuk Tao.

Cinta pertama. Ciuman pertama. Kekasih pertama dan terakhir *Aminn. Dan kini sex pertama Tao. Pemuda manis dengan mata panda yang begitu menggemaskan yang masih sepupunya itu membuat Yifan rela ber- out-of-carracter hanya didepan Tao.

Oke, back to enceh scene...

Yifan kini menggerakan kepalanya karena gerakan Tao pada surai pirangnya. Dan kelihatannya si baby Panda tidak menyadari bahwa kini dialah yang meminta kenikmatan pada apa yang dilakukan Yifan terhadap juniornya.

"Aaaghhh,,, ssshhhh,,, Aaaghhhh,,, gege... aaaghhhh ada yang haaahhh ingin keluar.." pekik Tao. Tetap tidak menyadari gerakan tangannya yang meminta Yifan memanja juniornya lebih cepat dan lebih dalam.

Mendengarnya membuat Yifan makin intens menghisap junior Tao. Bergerak makin dalam dan seolah menelan junior Tao. Kecipak salivanya dan suara hisapannya menggema dalam kamar mandi yang kini bertemperatur tinggi.

"Aaaghhhh... Gege... Aaaaghhhh Yifan-Ge..." Pekik Tao memanggil kekasihnya ketika liquid putihnya menyembur dalam mulut Yifan yang langsung ditelannya.

"haaa haa haaa..." Nafas Tao memburu. "Eeughhh Gege.. sudah.." lanjut Tao ketika Yifan menjilat juniornya untuk membersihkan 'susu putih' yang tadi dimintanya.

Yifan menegakan punggungnya yang baru dia rasakan sekarang betapa pegalnya membungkuk untuk memblowjob kekasihnya.

Note's from Yifan : "Jangan sekali-kali memblowjob kekasihmu yang sedang duduk diatas washtafel. Punggungmu akan seperti punggung kakek-kakek umur sekian yang mulai bau tanah." -_-

"Sudah mengertikan Tao-er? Apa yang aku maksud dengan 'susu putih'? dan kau juga sangat menikmatinya." Bisik Yifan seduktif.

"Ne Ge. Tao mengerti. Apa.. apa Tao juga boleh merasakan milik Gege?" pinta Tao dengan wajah polos dan pancaran mata seperti bocah 6 tahun yang penasaran dengan apa itu ponsel? Oke, lupakan. Tao seperti penasaran dan ingin. Penasaran dengan 'rasa' Yifan dan ingin membuat Yifan sama seperti apa yang Yifan lakukan padanya. Karena, demi apapun, rasanya benar-benar menyenangkan dan sejujurnya Tao tidak/belum ingin mengakhiri rasa itu. *Tao Di-di mulai mesum #plakk

Tapi ...

"Tidak Tao-er..." Yifan menggeleng dengan senyum tampannya. "Ini adalah kado ulangtahun untukmu. Kau bisa mengembalikannya – maksudnya membalas apa yang Yifan lakukan tadi – ketika kau benar-benar siap atau ketika ulangtahunku."

Apakah kalian ingin memberikan aplause – halahh, tepuk tangan, untuk Yifan karena keputusannya ini? *prokprok

Yifan rela menyelesaikan urusannya dengan tangan dan imajinasinya demi untuk mengajari Tao dengan perlahan. Dia tidak ingin menodai Tao-nya ketika Tao masih hanya mengerti dengan yang 'putih-putih' saja didunia ini. maksudku bukan hantu yaa. Maksudku Tao benar-benar menganggap semua hal didunia ini adalah hal baik.

Yifan ingin mengenalkan dunia well katakan saja 'dunia ranjang' pada kekasih polosnya ini dengan pelan-pelan sehingga tidak menyebabkan trauma pada Tao-nya.

"Selamat ulangtahun My Tao." Bisik Yifan lembut sambil mendekap tubuh Tao erat.

Tao tersenyum senang. Dia selalu suka dengan pelukan hangat Yifan dan dia juga senang dan salut pada pengendalian diri Yifan yang tidak memperawaninya sekarang ini. saat Tao benar-benar belum mengerti apa yang harus dia lakukan.

**_the end_**

**Well, sebenarnya saya inginnya bikin Vanilla Sex, tapi ternyata tidak bisa -_-**

**Once again, Happy Birthday Tao Di-di *templokinKueKeMukaTao #disemburKakekNaga cz bikin dia 'solo karier' #slapped**

**Maaf Kek, My Di-di Tao-er masih terjaga kepolosan dan kevirginannya,**

**Nikah dulu sana.. #ala-ala iklan mie instan**

**Mind review this one?**


End file.
